


Love Should Go On~

by Jongs_Keycat



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongs_Keycat/pseuds/Jongs_Keycat
Summary: A journey of first love, a journey of second chances, a journey of pain and pleasure!





	1. Chapter 1

Prince Minho of Dokkam never though seeing his ex-fiancé on someone else arm in party would rekindle the hunger to taste that forbidden fruit. If someone would have told Kibum he’ll be meeting his jerk of an ex in the party he would have stirred clear of it. Everything in Kibum’s life goes spiral when he wakes up in Dokkam in his ex-fiancé’s bedroom. Minho always gets what he wants, and he wants Kim Kibum withering under him.


	2. Chapter 1!

The sight of his ex-fiancé latched on arms that weren’t his had Minho’s hot blooded temper rising to new heights. He felt his competitive nature flare under his skin. It’s been five years since Kibum has walked out of his life, leaving behind the ring he once said he adored so much. No explanation, no goodbyes, nothing. Not even a single note! And now, five years since finding the ring left on the table, Minho was facing his wayward ex-fiancé again.

“Ho…MINHO!” Minho heard his date for tonight call him, instantly snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Yes?”

“Are you alright? You seem lost”  Lim Yoona, Minho’s longtime friend asked him. When he was invited to this gala, the invitation had read a plus one. Currently too busy to date, his only option was to beg his friend to accompany him.

But now here he was, fuming, as his ex-fiancé stood laughing across the hall with his latest fling. Since the day Kibum left him, he was rolling in luck. In five years he had become a super model, gracing the covers of top magazines. He was favored by most of the top brands and designers. Two years ago, the news of him dating the world famous designer Nam Woohyun hit the fashion world like a typhoon.

He watched as both Kibum and Woohyun stood there amidst the celebs, socializing. Minho was never a fan of such western social gatherings, but he had an image to live up to. Turning toward Yoona, he addressed,

“Noona you can mingle around, you don’t have to alienate yourself from the party on my account.”

“But Minho-ya I came in as your date, how I can leave you here alone?”

“It’s alright….I’ll be fine. I just don’t feel like socializing. I’ll be grabbing a drink and getting some fresh air on the balcony. Come find me when it’s time to go.” Saying this Minho made his way to the bar. After grabbing his desired drink he found a dark corner where he stood and observed his ex-fiancé.

 

Key’s POV

We all laughed heartily as Daniel, a fellow model, shared his experience from one of his recent shoots. I always loved these social gatherings. It had helped me grab many opportunities. Also, meeting new people was a plus. As Woohyun left my side to grab us a drink, I felt a shiver ring through my body. I could feel someone’s eyes on me. I looked around trying to spot who it could be but I couldn’t see anyone.

“Key?” As I turned, I saw Woohyun standing next to me with a glass of champagne. “Are you alright?”

“Ehhhh…..Yes I’m fine” He handed me a glass before saying,

“I’ll be taking my leave after finishing this glass. I have an early start tomorrow. Are you planning to come along or mingle some more?”

“I’ll stay back. I’m not drunk enough to leave so soon.”

“Would you be fine on your own?” He questioned with worry.

“Don’t worry Woo, I am not a kid!” I told him, smiling cheekily, to which he chuckled and said,

“Ok, but take care and text me when you reach home. I’ll be leaving now.” Saying this, he kissed my cheeks before leaving. As I made my way towards the bar to get something more to drink, I felt those eyes again. I could feel them follow me. It was starting to creep me out.

Minho’s POV

I could feel my blood boil as I saw Woohyun kiss Kibum’s cheeks! How could you move on so soon, while I’m still stuck in the past?! I followed him with my eyes as he made his way towards the bar. Kibum, you are a mistake I paid heavily for.  Five years ago, I let you walk out of my life without any consequences but not now. You’ll be following my rules. I picked a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. Pulling out a small packet of white powdery substance, I added it to the champagne. It dissolved without leaving behind any traces. Then, I stopped a waiter and handed him the glass and gestured toward Kibum. He got my nonverbal command. Smiling, he walked away toward Kibum with the champagne glass.

 

Kibum’s POV

As I sat there at the bar, consuming shots after shots, I felt myself become light. As alcohol took its effect on my mind, all the worries and tension left my body. Nothing mattered at this moment. That’s when I heard someone call for my attention.

“Sir.” Turning, I found a waiter holding out a glass of champagne for me.

“I didn’t call for it?” I slurred a bit.

“It’s on the house.” he said smiling a bit. Well it’s just champagne, no harm. I took the glass and chugged it down in one go.

“Thanks!” I told him as I handed the glass back. I think it’s time to leave. I felt my head become heavy. I stood up shakily and made my way out. Why was my sight blurring so much? Did I drink so much that my vision is getting impaired. As I made my way toward the garden that led out, I felt myself trip. This was gonna hurt bad! I braced myself for the impact that never came. On the contrary I felt strong arms around my waist as I was pulled towards a hard chest. A musky scent filled my nose instantly. Before I let myself submerge in obviousness I heard very familiar voice say-

“You never learn”

………………………………..

Owwww!!!! My head was throbbing like crazy! What the hell!!! Why is there light in my room?????

Wait! There can’t be light in my room! I always keep the curtains closed! I opened my eyes and I realized that this was not my bedroom. Judging from the garden outside, this wasn’t even my home!!!!! SHIT!!!!!!

WHERE AM I?????

Just then, I heard the door open. I immediately looked around for something to throw and protect myself with! My God! Can this throbbing stop please?!!!!

“Ah, Young Master. Here, you must have had a rough journey. Please drink some water.”

I jumped at the voice and turned around to look at a ….butler?!

“Huh?” I mumbled unintelligibly.

“Young Master, here drink this water. I have also laid out breakfast for you. I have prepared some ox bone soup and rice and of course, Dokkam’s speciality, some lovely tangerines! They will help with your headache Young Master!”

Young Master????!!!!!

Breakfast PREPARED??????

TANGERINES??????

DDD…..DOKKAM????????????

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   


	3. Chapter 2!

A loud bang resonated as Minho stopped outside the guest bedroom on the east wing of the palace. He was followed by the royal family doctor. He could hear loud ruckus happening on the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath to brace himself, he opened the door. The moment he stepped in he had to duck down, as a pillow was thrown at his face. What he forgot was the young doctor behind him, who took the hit on his behalf!  After checking to see if the doc was fine, he walked in. The sight in front of him was a mixture of comedy and horror. The entire room looked like a typhoon had just passed by. He could see two of his maids hiding behind their trays and the cause of all of this was standing in the middle of the room breathing heavily. Kibum’s entire face was red, probably after effects of drugs and alcohol in his system. He was throwing whatever his hand found at the butler who probably was just trying to calm him down. Sighing, Minho made his way towards his hostage, who was so out of it that he didn’t see that his kidnaper was in the same room as him. Just as he raised a precious vase to throw it at the poor butler, Minho caught hold of his hand turning him and pulling him towards his chest.

Kibum’s POV

Just as I was about to throw the vase I found at the butler, I was pulled into a hard chest. My first instinct was to attack as I tried freeing myself from the strong hold. It would have helped my case if I was not so badly hangover! I have had my moments of hangover before but this was the first time when my body was feeling all hot. My legs didn’t have any strength. And it was purely my survival instinct that had me fighting for so long!

As I finally put some distance between me and the other person, I stepped back to see who it was that dared to lay their hands on me. Shock would have been an understatement! There, standing across from me, effortlessly looking absolutely handsome in all his 181 cm glory, was Minho, my ex-fiancé! A part of my past that I desperately tried to forget as I woke up each morning. In five years, Minho had gone from being a flower boy with long wavy hair to a handsome hunk with luxuriant brown hair that accentuated his gorgeous face. His lean, powerful, athletic body was covered in simple black cotton shirt and jeans; casual yet chic. For me, Minho had always been a perfect description of Greek God in all his tan glory. Just seeing him after five long years, I could feel butterflies flutter in my belly.

“………..Minho….?”

“And here I thought you forgot all about me.” he replied silkily as he took a step towards me. I could feel my chest heave for breath as I took a step back. He always had this dominating effect on me. Me being an omega and him being an alpha didn’t help at all! I held my head high and stared him in the eye!

“You’re responsible for bringing me here?!” I demanded. When I saw him smirk, I felt my blood boil! “Why on earth would you do that!?”

I could see his dark eyes harden as he glared at me with narrowed gaze. “Maybe I was curious for an explanation as to why I woke up to find you gone leaving behind our engagement ring.” I felt anger surge through me at the accusatory tone! Wow does he think he is?! “Just stop right there!!! You must be out of your mind to think I owe you anything! What right do you have to bring me here?! How did you even bring me here?! Where is this place?! Who are these people?! Why am I called Young Master?!”

 Just as I was about to continue with my ranting, I felt a pressure on my lips, and a strong grip on my arms holding me in place. HE DID NOT!!! As I pushed him, I quickly rubbed my lips on my sleeves to wipe his touch! How dare he kiss me??!!!!!

“WHAT THE FUCK!!!! ARE YOU CRAZY? HOW DARE YOU?!” Before I could slap him, he caught hold of my hand again! Why can’t he take the hit like a normal person?!!!!!

“I’ll suggest you shut up. Or should I shut you my way?” he asked smirking. I pulled my arm from his grip and stepped back, covering my lips with my other hand. What is wrong with him?! Why is he behaving like this?! How can he just randomly kiss me in front of everyone?! I want to go home!! My head hurts!!!!!

Minho’s POV

I saw fear flash in his eyes at my words. He covered his lips with his hands as he stepped away from me. Why does he look so scared suddenly? Sighing, I said-

“To answer you, you are in Dokkam. How you are here? Simple! I drugged you and brought you here.” Before I could continue, he screeched –

“YOU DRUGGED ME????? HOW DARE YOU?! I’M REPORTING YOU!!!!! WHERE IS THIS PLACE?! YOU BASTARD! I ALREADY KNOW ITS DOKKAM! WHERE IS THIS PLACE???? SEND ME HOME NOW!!!!” Suddenly, he grabbed his head as he started falling forward! Thanks to my athletic instincts, I caught him before he ended up smacking his head on the floor. As I held him, I could see his face scrunched up in pain, tears flowing down his face... even his scent was all off! I picked him up bridal style and carried him back to his bed. I regretted drugging him when he didn’t fight me back as I carried him. All he did was moan in pain holding on to his head, crying all the while.

Laying him down, I looked toward the doctor. He stood behind a chair, ready to take cover if something akin to a fight broke up. Coward!

“DOCTOR! Come here and check him!” I called out to him. Instantly snapping out of his trance, he made his way towards the bed, gently wiping his forehead with his handkerchief. I stepped aside to give him way. He pulled out a stethoscope and started checking Kibum. Then, he held his wrist as he timed his pulse. Humming to himself, he turned towards me, asking-

“Did he take any pills?”

“Zolpidem.” his head snapped towards me as I replied. I glared back at him to keep his mouth shut. Sighing to himself, he pulled out a injection from his bag.

“I’ll give him an injection. He should be fine by tomorrow. He needs to sleep the effects of the pill off.” Saying this, he prepped Kibum’s arm for injection. Before the needle could touch his arm, Kibum sat up pulling his arm back yelling “NO!!!!!!”. As I looked at him, I saw pure, unadulterated fear! He kept his eyes on the needle! Was he scared of needles!? I made my way on the other side of the bed. Sitting on it, I put my arms around his shoulder.

“Kibum.” he didn’t react. His eyes stayed glued to the needle. I turned his head towards me and held his face between my hands.

“Look at me, it’s going to be fine. It will make you feel better.” He started shaking his head as tears flowed from his eyes. His pupils were dilated. He was far too gone in his fear. I pulled him towards me as I pressed my lips on his. He went stiff in my arms. I could feel wetness on my cheeks from his tears. When I heard a soft ‘done’, I pushed him back lightly just in time to notice his eyes roll back in his head as he passed out in my arms. I felt fear grip my heart as I looked towards the doctor.

“Don’t worry, he is fine. It’s probably trauma from his needle fear and some effects of the pills.” Nodding, I laid him down and covered him with the blanket. Even as he slept, he had a troubled expression on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed.

“Can I have a word with you Your Majesty?” I heard the doctor ask as he looked at me. I knew what this talk was about. I nodded as I pointed towards the door with my chin. He walked towards it without any more words.

“Keep an eye on him, will you?” I told Soojin hyung, who nodded silently. Taking a last look at him, I made my way out, closing the door behind me.

He sighed before saying-

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on here? Why do you have an omega who, if I’m not wrong, you drugged and kidnapped?” As I just stared back at him, he huffed and said-

“You know you can trust me. We have been friends Minho, friends even before I took over my dad’s place and became the royal physician. I just need to know so I can help you. From what happened inside, it’s clear that you both know each other. Who is he? Why did you drug him?” There is no return; what he said is true, I do need his help.

“You remember five years ago I went to New York to study?” When he nodded I continued, “I met him there. His name is Kibum. He was in my university, studying fashion. To put it shortly, we fell for each other and I ended up making him my fiancé.” His eyes were popping out of their socket, but I raised my hand to stop him from interrupting. “You know what happened back then. I was planning to bring him back with me when I was summoned. But he left, he left without any explanation. Broke our engagement and disappeared. I thought I was over him, but when I saw him in that gala, I just wanted him back. I don’t know what happen, I just wanted him. I don’t even know why but before I understood what was happening, I had already drugged him and had him brought on the plane to bring him back. Trust me, when I realized my actions, you were the first person that came to my mind.” I looked at him with desperation, hoping he would understand my inner angst. He sighed before putting his hand on my shoulder.

 “I understand Minho, but you know keeping him here without his consent is wrong. Also he is an omega and what you used on him is solely for alphas! It can wreck his body!” 

“I know Suho….I know but I didn’t have an option! It’s not like I planned this! I just had the pills you prescribed me, so I ended up using those! But will he be alright?! It won’t have any long term effects on him right?!”

“Lucky for you, it was one single dose, so it won’t have any lasting effects. He’ll just be very hormonal for a few days. You know how hormonal omegas are, this just messes it badly. But he should be fine. Just make sure he stays hydrated and eats plenty.” Just as I was about to thank him, a guard came rushing in.

“Your Highness! Your Highness!” as he bent over huffing, we both looked at each other in amusement.

“Yes.”

“Ehhh…..your uncle is here and is asking for an audience with you!” Oh Man! Just what I need at the moment!

“Fine. Escort him to the study room. I’ll join him shortly.” As he left, I turned towards Suho.

“I need your help. Just back me up okay?” he nodded as amusement played on his face. You haven’t even been here for 24 hours and you’re already causing me trouble! What do I do with you Kibum?!

As we entered the study, I saw my uncle sitting on the couch. How I hated this arrogant man! Each time I came face to face with him, it took me great efforts not to lash out!

“What pleasure do I owe to have this meeting, dear uncle?”

“Minho! What’s with the sarcasm? Can’t I come and visit my dearest nephew because I miss him?”

“Uncle, we both know the truth, so can we cut the chase and come to the point?” I could see his expression change. His eyes narrowed as he said-

“As you wish. Minho, a little bird came to me and told me you have a hostage here. A very beautiful hostage. Care to fill in on details?” he said sleazily. I tightened my fist, trying to control my temper. It won’t be good if he finds out about Kibum. I was hoping to hide it form these people. But now it can’t be helped.

“I didn’t know you had gossiping as one of your hobbies Uncle.”

“You didn’t deny, so it’s true. You are holding a hostage here in the palace!” he smirked. How I wish I could slap it off his face!

“He is my friend. He is here because he is suffering from amnesia. I brought him here to get him checked by Suho.” I told him as I gestured toward Suho, who stepped ahead and filled in,

“I can second that. Minho called me last night to inform me he was bringing his friend and I should come and check on him.”

“A friend who we didn’t know of…” he said suspiciously.

“I met him in New York. We never got a chance to discuss him. And I kind of lost touch with him when I was summoned back five years ago for you know what.”

“And New York doesn’t have good doctors?”

“Of course he tried them. But you know how some diseases need different treatment before they are cured.” I knew he was getting angry as the time passed.

“This isn’t the end Minho! I will find out more about this and then you’ll see!”

“Be my guest! And it is ‘Your Majesty’ to you, not Minho! Next time I am not properly addressed, I’ll have your head for it!” I said as he left with angry steps. His footsteps resonating through the entire hallway. I plopped on the couch as I sighed again. I could feel a migraine build behind my eyes.

“What are you planning to do? You know he’ll snoop around and be back….” I heard Suho ask.

“I don’t know….I really don’t know.”

“You know you can count on me any day. Just let me know if you need my help. I’ll take my leave now before my dad gets on my case!” I laughed with my eyes still closed. I’m lucky to have a friend like him, who I can depend on any day. As I heard the door close behind me, I sighed again; the magnitude of my actions finally coming back to me. Just as I was about to catch some shut eye, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling out, I saw a messaged popped up. What it read had me swearing under my breath.

From: Jinki Hyung

Heard you have a guest in the Palace. Never thought you would be a hosting type, but guess what!

Your brother is on his way to Dokkam! I would start praying if I were you~

All the Best!!!!!!

 

DAMN IT!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3!

Kibum’s POV

Why is it so hot here? And what’s this weight that’s pressing me down?! With great difficulty, I opened my eyes. Luckily, this time, someone had the sense to close the blinds. As I let my eyes adjust to the light, I felt hot breath on my neck. It took me great efforts not to scream! FUCK!!!! There was someone in my bed or more like I was in someone else’s bed!!!!! OH GOD! Please let it not be some old creep! Please! Please! I promise to be good! Just let it not be some creep! As I turned around, the sight made my body freeze. Lying next to me and breathing down my neck was no other than MINHO! Oh God! Now I remember! He KIDNAPPED AND DRUGGED me! He also KISSED me yesterday! Well, I think it was yesterday. How long did I sleep? And why is he in my bed?? As I shifted my body to take a better look at him, I felt something poke my thigh! What is that!? I tried feeling it with my hand; with his arm flung around my waist, my movements where limited. As I touched it, I felt my cheeks flush! MORNING WOOD! I pulled my hand back as if it was scalded! Now that I remember, he was always in this state in the morning. A fact I knew from sharing a small dorm bed all those years ago. Why do I remember that fact still? I felt him twitch. I quickly closed my eyes to avoid any embarrassing confrontation, pretending to be asleep. I could feel his eyes on my face. It was becoming pretty unnerving, pretending to be asleep. Then, I felt him brush my hair from my face, as he pecked my forehead! OH GOD! Please don’t blush!!!! Please don’t blush!

“You’re a pretty good sight to wake up to!”   I heard him say.  WHAT?????

 

Minho’s POV                                                                                                                                                                                    

“You’re a pretty good sight to wake up to!” I whispered as I got up to stretch. I decided to sleep next to Kibum after getting that message from Jinki hyung. And, for once in five years, I slept well without any prescription pills. I looked at him and saw his black eyelashes fanning his snow white cheeks, creating a perfect contrast. A cute pout decorated his bow shaped lips. Kibum was truly a god’s master piece. I could sit and stare at him the entire day! But sadly, I had too much to take care of. Deciding to let him sleep more, I made my way to the attached bath to take a shower.

Kibum’s POV

Fuuuu!!! That was close, I almost got caught! I should probably get an Oscar for my acting hehehe! Just then, I heard the shower start in the attached bathroom. So he was still here taking a bath! This is my chance to sneak away! Quickly getting up, I made a dash toward the door! But lady luck was just not with me! In my haste I stubbed my toe on that damned coffee table! Ouch!! Shit, it hurts!  Who the hell makes tables like these????? I felt tears prick my eyes as I hopped on one foot while holding on to the other. I heard the shower stop! Shit! I ran out of time!!! I quickly made my way back to the bed and flung myself on it just in time as the door opened to reveal a naked Minho with only a towel around his waist! BY GOD! He has some killer abs! I peeked from under my covers as he made his way towards the walk-in closet. He stood there, contemplating on what to wear for the day. Can you just put something on quickly and not flaunt your Super-HOT Greek body!!!! I screamed internally! After much contemplation he pulled a black trouser and white shirt. After pulling on his pants he shrugged his shirt on and made his way to the bed. I could feel him bend over me. Too Close!!!! I felt his breath on my face. As I scrunched up my face, I heard him chuckle.

 

Minho’s POV

As I leaned over him, his face scrunched up a little. I couldn’t help but chuckle! Just as I was about to peck his lips I heard someone knock on the door. Turning around, I permitted the person to enter.

“Your Majesty.” the guard bowed to me in a greeting.

“Yes?”

“We got a message from the troops. His Grace is on His way to Dokkam and should be here in a few hours.” Sighing at the news I already knew of, I replied-

“Arraso! Make sure his room is ready. Make sure it is done the way he likes. I do not want him to have to experience any discomfort.”

Nodding, he made his way out. Sighing, I decided to start my day.

Kibum’s POV

As I heard him leave I sat up in bed. Huh! What was that? Why do these weird people keep addressing Minho as ‘Your Majesty’??? And who’s ‘His Grace’? I need to find answers to these questions if I am to find my way out of this place! Nodding to myself, I pumped my fist in Hwaiting motion! I heard the door open again, and I looked up to see that it was the butler from yesterday. Things from yesterday were slowly coming back to me. My cheeks went red as I remembered how I behaved toward him! He calmly made his way in towards the bed and said-

“Good Morning Young Master, I presume you slept well.” he smiled

“Ahhh….ye…yes yes I did…..”

“Good! How do you feel today?”

“Hmm…I’m feeling pretty well…..”

“Great! Would you like to take a bath now? I can draw it for you.”

“Emmm….”

“Is there some problem Master?” I blushed a bit as I looked at him and said,

“I…I’m rea…really sorry for the way I behaved yesterday……”

Laughing, he replied,

“Not to worry; I know young master wasn’t feeling like himself. That’s why I hope a good night’s rest did you well!”

“Ahh…..yes, yes it did!” I smiled a small smile. “Emmm….can I ask you something?”

“Yes, of course!”

“Emmm…..where is this place?”

“This? This is Dokkam. It is a part of South Korea.”

“South Korea? Why do people here keep addressing Minho as ‘Your Majesty’?” he stared at me with shock as he replied,

“That’ is because he is the King! His Royal Majesty King Minho ascended the throne almost five years ago!”

“KI….KING!!!”

Chuckling to my reaction he said,

“I’m assuming he never told you.” When he saw me nod my head in denial he continued, “Five years ago, we lost our previous king to a deadly disease and Prince Minho took his place.”

“So….So this place…..” OH MY GOD!!!!! PLEASE LET IT NOT BE WHAT I THINK IT IS! PLEASE! NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“This is the royal palace of Dokkam.” I felt my stomach drop! MINHO is a KING! I’m in South Korea! How am I supposed to return home now?!!!! I don’t have my passport with me or access to any of my bank accounts! I’m screwed!!!!!

“ter….Young Master…..” I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him questioningly.

“Are you alright? You look pale, do you want me to call the royal physician?”

“Ahhh…no no I’m fine. I’d like to take that bath you previously offered.” I reassured him. ROYAL PHYSICIAN???????? KING OF DOKKAM????? SOUTH KOREA??????

“Oh certainly!” As he rushed to the bathroom to fill up the bath, I sat there contemplating my situation. Minho never said anything about being a prince. Well I knew he was rich from the clothes he used and all, but KING! How do I even get out?! If this is the Royal Palace (Oh My God!) then I cannot imagine the security it will have! No wonder he could drug and kidnap me so easily!

“Master, your bath is ready.” I nodded to him as I made my way to the bathroom. WOW! The bathroom was HUGE! Is that gold?! The entire bathroom was decorated in shades of gold and rose. On one side, there was a huge bath tub. It was as big as my living room!

As I got in the tub, I felt my muscles relax. The water had a soothing scent. I felt myself getting drowsy as water worked on soothing my tense muscles! When I felt the water start cooling, I decided to get out. After toweling my body, I pulled on the robe that was laid there. Oh God! I forgot about clothes! I didn’t know I would be taking this trip across the globe or I would have packed! Aish! As I left the bathroom, I took my time to notice the bedroom. It was tastefully decorated with shades of pink and gold. There, in the middle of the room, was a bed that was placed on a raised platform. One side of the room had a set of couches in peach color.

“Young Master?”

“Emmm….I don’t have any clothes?” I told him shyly as I held my robe tight.

“Ah....I’m sorry Young Master I forgot to inform you. Your closet is fully stocked for you to use.” Ehhh!!! I made my way to the walk in closet. The entire room was lined with wall mirrors!

The butler walked near one of the mirror and pulled it open to expose a hidden cupboard behind it. Moving aside, he let me select something to put on. He left me to get dressed. I decided to go with a simple printed T-shirt and pant, both in neutral colours. Making my way out, I found him standing near the door.

“Emmm…..how should I address you?” I can’t keep calling him butler!

“My name is Soojin, you can call me Soojin Hyung if you like.” he smiled,which I returned. No need to be harsh to the butler! Poor guy probably doesn’t even know what crazy master he serves!

“Would you like some brunch?”

“Sure!” As he left to get me something to eat, I decided to take my chance and see if I can find my way to the main door. As I walked through the hallways, I saw many guards stationed all around the palace. Soon, I found myself in some kind of courtyard.

As I walked around taking in the beauty of it. I heard some ruckus coming from the direction I was heading to. I rushed to check what was happening. That’s when I felt something collide on my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I fell on the floor with something on top of me. I laid there, trying to get my breath back, when I heard the thing on top of me moan!

“Ouchieee!!!!” It sat up and rubbed it’s head. That’s when I noticed it was a kid. He must be around three-four years old. As I sat up, I noticed him looking around as he kept rubbing his head.

“Hey kid are you alright? Are you hurt?” as he looked up to me, I couldn’t help but squeal internally! He was so CUTE!!!

I not KID! I Four!”  he said holding up four little fingers! Aigoo!!! I could’t help but pinch his cubby cheeks.

“You are sooo cuteee!!!” he swatted my hand away and puffed his cheeks!

“I not cute! I handsome!My mommy tell, I a boy;boy handome! My daddy boy! He handsome!”Oh Boy! He talks a lot! Chuckling a bit, I said-

“Ok! We’ll call you handsome. So does this handsome have a name?” Suddenly he gave me a suspicious glare!

“Mommy tell not talk to swanger.” He folded his arms on his chest as he glared at me a bit.

“I’m not a stranger. My name is Kibum!” he didn’t look convinced but still gave me his name.

“I Taemin!” he said patting his chest to make his point. How can he be sooo cuteee!!!! I want to cuddle him!!!!

“Hi Taemin! Would you like to be my friend?” I said putting my hand in front of him for a  handshake. I didn’t expect him to take is so readily! He started shaking it with all his might while yelling,

“YES!!!! Kidum Taemin’s Fwend!”

“Kibum….not Kidum!” I laugh.

“So Taemin do you stay here?” I decided to inquire him. I’m sure Minho dosen’t stay here all alone. Well I hope he dosen’t.

“NO ! I ta..tawel win cwar weth my Mommy! I sway in H…Hsal. Taemin Piwnce!” he said proudly. Huh!!! Hsal? What’s that? Just then we heard loud footsteps coming our way followed by shouts of “Prince Taemin!” “Prince Taemin!”. Quickly getting up, Taemin hid behid me. I looked up to see a few guards coming to stop in front of me.

“Young Master, have you seen a kid around four years old somewhere?” As I was standing near a pillar it was difficult for them to see Taemin who stood behind me. I decided to play along and see-

“Emmm….no I haven’t seen any kid.”

“Ah…sorry to disturb you!” Saying this, they turned around and went to search for him in a different direction. Suddenly a loud scream peirced from behind me as Taemin came out of his hiding and started running towards the lawn. Poor kid stumbled on the stairs in his haste and fell down! Loud screams escaped him as he cried. My heart clinched at the sight and  I quickly made my way to him, gently picking him. From the corner of my eyes, I saw gurads coming towards us.

“Hush darling! It’s alright, I got you baby! Don’t cry!” I picked him up and patted his back to sooth him.

“It’s ok baby. I’m here!” I bounced him, trying to sooth him. Just then we heard someone call out to him.

“Taemin!”  I looked up and saw a beautiful yet petite male making his way towards us. He was a bit shorter than me, with soft, brown hair. I could tell he was an omega from his built. Hearing him, Taemin looked up from my shoulders and moved his body toward him, calling out,

“Mommyyyyy!!!!” Mommy? So this was Taemin’s mom! He is very beautiful! As he took Taemin in his arms, I saw him rub Taemin’s back in a soothing motion.

“Aigooo baby! What happened? I told you not to run around right! Did you fall down?” he scolded softly.

“Mommyyy! Bad!” Taemin said as he pointed to the stairs he fell from.

“These stairs made you fall?” Nodding to his mom, he continued to complain about the stairs,

“Twell Daddy! Bad!”

“Aigoo! Yes we’ll tell your father about the stairs okay? Why were you running baby, didn’t I tell you not to run?”

“Winsect!” Taemin cutely pointed towards the pillar.

“Aigoo! My baby got scared of insect?” Taemin started nodding his head as he pouted cutely. I couldn’t help but chuckle at their cute interaction! Maybe I was loud as hearing me, the male suddenly looked at me. His eyes held a softness that made you relax in his presence. Involuntarily, I felt myself relax.

“And who could you be?”  he inquired.


	5. Chapter 4!

Minho’s POV

As I sat in my study going over documents of newest product designs we were planning to produce, I heard the door open. As I looked up, I saw Suho making his way towards me. As he reached me he said,

“Hey!”

 I gestured for him to take a seat.

“Hey! What pleasure do I owe you for this morning visit?”

Laughing he said,

“Well, I decided to come and check on my patient!” Smirking in return.

“In years that I have known you, I never had the fortune of you visiting me without being summoned. And here, in one meeting, Kibum gets a second visit. Wow!”

“Aish! Don’t be jealous. And I’m here to check on both of you. So, how is he?”

“He was sleeping when I Ieft, but his color is back to normal and his scent seemed fine. And what do you mean both of you?”

“Well, how are you?”

“Me? I’m fine, what is wrong with me?”

“We both know what is wrong with you. It has been a while but are you still taking that prescription?”

“Yes! What about it?”

“Minho! It’s been five years! You cannot continue it! It is not good for your health!” he screamed.

“I know…..but you know I can’t sleep without it….. but just to tell you, I didn’t take it yesterday.”

“Well….and how did you sleep?”  He questioned

“Better….Best sleep I had in years!”

“I’m assuming it’s Kibum’s presence?” As I was about to answer, the door opened and a guard made his way in. Bowing, he said, “Your Majesty! His Grace is here!”

“Escort him in.” As the guard left, I saw Suho giving me a questioning look.

“My dearest brother got the news of our guest.”

“Ah, I see.” he said chuckling.

Just then, the door opened a second time and in walked my brother dearest. Even though my brother was an omega, he exuded an aura that rivalled an alpha’s. But no one knew how fragile and timid he actually was.  Well he was timid but he can still have your ear! I braced myself as he sauntered towards me, standing in front of my table. We both stared at each other, waiting for the other to break the silence. After waiting for a while, I decided to break the silence. As I stood up, I addressed him,

“Hyung.”

“Don’t Hyung me!” he said pointing a finger at my face. Then turning to Suho, who stood silently watching everything, he sweetly inquired-

“Joonmyun-ah! How are you? It has been so long since we meet each other!”

“I am doing well hyung! How about you?”

“I am doing great. I hope your dad is doing well too?”

“Ah… yes he is doing well. These days, he just takes rest at home.”

“Ah…good good!”

“Hyung, where is our little prince? I thought he came along as well?”

“Oh he sure did. He must be getting pampered by the maids. I wanted to talk to Minho so I left him out.” He said as he pointed in my direction.

“Ah! Well then, I shall go and check on him. See you later hyung.” Saying this, Suho made his way out, closing the door behind him. Silence spread across as both of us just stared at each other.

As I looked at my brother, I noticed the changes he went thorough in these five years. This was my older brother Choi Jonghyun! My hyung by one year!

“Come here and sit down.” I heard him say, as he made himself comfortable on the couch. Walking over, I sat opposite him on the chair. I decided to wait and let him speak first. Sighing, he looked at me and said with a very soft voice-

“Minho-ya is it true?” One of the things I really loved about my hyung was his soft voice. He has a very soothing voice.

“Yes…” as I replied he snapped his head up and stared at me in shock. Then rubbing his temple he continued-

“Are you out of your mind! You cannot just kidnap someone and hold him hostage here! If this gets out, just think of the trouble you will be in!” when I didn’t reply he continued-

“From what I heard, you drugged him. And then you kidnapped him and forcibly dragged him here! You should know better than anyone how these drugs affect our bodies! Wasn’t I a good enough example for you?”

“I know…..”

“Then why Minho? This is ridiculous! You just picked up a random omega that took your fancy, drugged him and kidnapped him! And now you are holding him here against his will! Do you know what will happen if anyone else even gets a whiff of this?? Not to mention what about that poor omega?! How scared he must be! To have experienced something like this! What must be going through right now! Never mind the physical effects, have you bothered to think just what psychological damage you probably caused him?! ” His voice rose in desperation with every word he spoke. I could see him hyperventilating. I got up from my seat and grabbed a glass of water. As I sat next to him, I put my arms around his shoulder and with my other hand, raised the glass to his lips for him to drink from. He took a sip and pushed the glass away.

“Hyung calm down! Don’t stress, please!” I told him rubbing his back. When he looked at me, I could see worry and frustration clear in his eyes. Sighing, I held him close to me as I kissed his head, before replying,

“I know hyung. After bringing him here, I realized the consequences of my action. But I couldn’t help myself. I was desperate hyung! And he is no strange omega I just took a fancy to one night.”

“Then who is he? You never told me about him!” he inquired quietly as he relaxed in my arms.

“His name is Kim Kibum. As you know, he is an omega. I met him five years ago in New York. We fell in love with each other and I made him my fiancé.” Just as I said this he pushed me away and stared at me in shock.

“Fiancé?!”                     

“Ah yes, we got engaged. I was planning to bring him along when I was summoned. But he suddenly vanished, leaving behind his ring. I thought I was over him until I saw him at the gala I was invited to. Hyung, I don’t know what got into me, but the only thing I knew was that I wanted him. I wanted him and I didn’t care what I had to do for it.” I told him as I held my head. I felt him put his arm around me.

Jonghyun’s POV

As I held my brother, he looked at me with a broken look. It hurt my heart seeing my baby brother looking so devastated. Even though he towered above me with his height and muscles, he will always be my adorable baby brother, whom I love a lot.

“Hyung, what is wrong with me?” he asked with a quivering voice. I have never seen him this way. Sighing, I rubbed his back to sooth him as I answered-

“Nothing…..Nothing is wrong with you Minho. Have you heard about bonding?” he looked at me while shaking his head.

“Bonding is the involuntary mechanism by which we find our soulmates. When it happens, the experience can be described as being gravitationally pulled toward that person while a glowing heat fills us, and everyone and everything else becomes secondary, and only the bond matters. Logic doesn’t exist; if anything exists then it’s that person. What you are experiencing, my dear brother, is just that.” I explained, smiling softly. When I saw him stare at me in confusion I continued-

“This is something you cannot fight. Let it happen naturally. It’s a beautiful thing that can happen to anyone. Well, tell me more about this Kibum.” I could see him blush as he said-

“What can I say, he is God’s masterpiece. You will understand when you meet him.” Oh brother, you’re so smitten! Laughing I asked-

“And when do I get to meet him?”

“Soon…..So where is that nephew of mine?” he said changing the subject.

“Probably somewhere wrecking another havoc!” I laughed.

“Ah….And how about you hyung? I hope that husband of yours is keeping you happy!”

I couldn’t help but chuckle as I said-

“Of course he is!”

“He is so whipped!!!!!” we both started laughing

“Yah! We’ll see how you fare against Kibum! I shall go and find Taemin now. Better find him before he breaks a pillar or something!”


	6. Chapter 5!

Kibum’s POV

As I looked at him, I couldn’t help but gulp a bit. I bowed a bit as I introduced myself-

“Hello! My name is Kim Kibum!” As I told him, he smiled a knowing smile. He bowed a bit in return as he introduced himself-

“Hello…..I’m Choi Jonghyun-” Before he could continue, Taemin interrupted.

“Mommy! No…. No Chwai….!”

“Ah yes yes….Thank you baby! Sorry, I’m Lee Jonghyun, previously known as Choi Jonghyun.” he reintroduced chuckling a bit.

“Emmm…..Choi? Are you….”

“Related to Minho? Yes, I’m his older brother.”

“Ah….Nice to meet you sir!” I bowed again.

“Sir? Please, you can call me hyung. Well Kibum, how about having some tea with me?”

“Ehhh….sure….” I said hesitantly.

We made our way to the garden area, where a couch and chair were laid out around a stone table. It was hidden in a canopy of trees, giving a nice coverage and privacy.

As we sat down, a maid brought a tray filled to the brim with food. There was a selection of sandwiches and cakes. A pot full of tea was put in the center.  
   
Sitting Taemin next to him, Jonghyun hyung handed him a small plate with a sandwich. Shaking his head to say no, he pointed towards the colorfully decorated cake saying-

“Mommy Cake! Taemin want cake!”

“You shll get one after you finish this sandwich.”

“NO!”

“Taemin!” He leaned his body in hyung’s side as he cried a bit. Putting down the plate he pulled Taemin on his lap and he patted his back and said,

“Come on baby! You want to be like Uncle Minho right? Then you must finish this sandwich. You know, uncle Minho ate lot of sandwiches when he was small like you.” I could see a twinkle in Taemin’s eyes as he took a bite of his sandwich.

“Uwncle Mwinho eat sawich?”

“Yes, he did. The next time you see him, you may ask hi yourself to confirm the truth.”

“Owkie!” Saying this, he jumped from the couch and started running about and playing with the plants and running behind the trees.

“So, Kibum-ah, I…..I met Minho before coming to find Taemin. He….. let me know about his…guest.”

“Guest?! What guest?! I’m more like that bastard’s prisoner! That jerk saw that I was drunk at the gala and slipped something in my drink! And then kidnapped me and brought me here! I have no passport! No access to my bank accounts! No means to contact my family and friends! Hell, I have no means to even contact any police here because guess what, Min-freaking-Ho just about happens to be the King, THE KING! Of Dokkam! I mean, I knew him in college! We dated and were briefly engaged! But he never told me he was a prince! A prince! Did I mention how I have no passport or money to go back home? I miss my dogs……” I suddenly felt all the sadness and hurt that had been masked by my anger bubble forth like a lava bursts from a volcano!

“Kibum-ah….I’m so-”

“Kidum no happy???? Kidum kwid…kwinnad? Mommy! Waa iss Kwin…kwinnap? Here! I gii you fwavar! Happy???” And just like that, he handed me a beautiful flower! Simply looking at his adorable face and listening to his cute talk made me less sad! He is probably the only good thing about this place! Maybe Jonghyun hyung too….

“Yes baby, I am happy! Thank you!”

He smiled at me so brightly that for a moment, I was blinded! Then, without any preamble, he hugged me and said, “Mwe happy too! Kidum happy, mwe happy!”

“Taemin, what did you do to the sandwich I gave you?” Suddenly Jonghyun hyung enquired.

“I gibe wittle fishie!!! Fishie eat gwow bwig!!!!”

“Taemin! You cannot give the fishes just anything to eat! Here, take this sandwich and finish it!”

Hyung handed the sandwich to Taemin who promptly turned to me and held out the sandwich as if telling me to eat it.

“No Taemin. Kibum has his own sandwich to eat. Don’t you want to grow tall like Uncle Minho? Then eat your sandwich! Come on, good baby!”

“Uwnclee eat Sawich?”

“Yes I did!” suddenly we heard a baritone voice. As we both turned, we saw Minho making his way towards us. He strode towards us with powerful steps.

“Uwncleeee Mwinho!!!!!” Taemin exclaimed as he squirmed his way out and ran towards Minho who caught him and threw him in the air, catching him back.

“Hey Champ! How is my favorite Prince?” we could hear Taemin chuckle heartily as he answered-

“Good!!!!” I saw Minho kiss Taemin as he rocked him side by side. I glanced at Jonghyun Hyung and  saw that he had a soft smile decorating his lips as he looked at them with a loving gaze.

 

Minho’s POV

As I bounced Taemin in my arms, I glanced at Kibum. He had a soft smile on his lips.

“Uwncle!” Taemin patted my cheek to get my attention.

“Yes?”

“Uwncle like Sawich?”

“Oh yes! I love sandwich. You should eat lots of sandwiches if you want to grow tall like me. If you don’t eat them, you will remain short like your dad!” I teased glancing at my brother. As I made my way towards them and sat next to him with Taemin on my lap, hyung exclaimed,

“Yah! Don’t call my husband short!” hyung slapped me on my arm as we both laughed.

“Daddyy shwat?” Taemin looked at us with question mark on his face.

“No baby your daddy is not short, do not listen to Minho!”

“Uwncle!”

“Yes?”

“My Fwend Kidum!” Taemin said cutely as he pointed to Kibum. As I looked at him, I saw him blush cutely.

“Baby, it is Kibum not Kidum.” hyung chastised softly.

“Mommyyy!!! Kidum eat Sawich” Saying this he squirmed out of my hold and grabbed a sandwhich from the table and ran towards Kibum holding it to his mouth for him to eat.

“Eat! Eat happy!” he commanded cutely. We both laughed seeing Kibum humor Taemin by taking a small bite.

“Good. At least you listened to Taemin and ate.” I remarked. Suho did say that he would need to eat a lot to ensure that the side effects of that pill completely disappear.

“Well, that’s because even this child makes more sense than you! Who would listen to you?!”

“Who would listen to me?! Everyone!”

“That’s because you’re the tyrannical king who does what h wants and would probably have people’s heads if they don’t comply!”

“Who is a tyrannical king??? If anyone is tyrannical, It’s you! You nearly destroyed the room yesterday!”

“You pretty much destroyed my body thanks to whatever you gave me! How dare you call me tyrannical after everything you did?”

“AAHHHHHHWWWWW!!!!!”

We both were startled as we heard Taemin cry!

“Uwncle! Kidum! No fwyt!!!!! Bad fwyt!  Mommy! Daddy sway no whurt Mommy! Uwncle, wai whurt Kidum?!”

That just shocked me and apparently, it shocked Kibum too! Did Taemin just compare Kibum and I to his mother and father?!

“Baby, come let us go inside and call your father. We haven’t informed him yet that we made it safely. Do not cry baby! Come!” Hyung said getting up. As he took Taemin in his arms he whispered “Have a good time both of you.”  Then, turning towards Kibum, he said-

“We shall catch later Kibum.”

To which Kibum nodded. We both sat there, watching hyung and Taemin go inside. When they were gone, I turned towards Kibum and said

“How are you feeling?” He glared at me and said-

“You have quite a nerve to ask me that after you drugged me, you bastard!” Well that’s more like it.

“Looks like you are fine.”

“When were you planning to tell me that you are the King of Dokkam?”

“Ehhh….it never came up, but I was planning to bring you here before you went MIA on me.”

“Look Minho, whatever we had five years ago is gone. It’s been five years! I have moved on and so should you!”

“Really! So you have someone else in your life?”

“Ehhh….well not exactly…..”

“Then I don’t see any reason to let you go.” I could see anger flash in his eyes.

“You can’t keep me here! I have a life in New York! I have two puppies I need to pick from their care center! My agency will search for me…...Holding me here will have you in trouble. Think about your image if it leaks out that your holding me here!” Laughing at his words I answered, “I never cared about my image….Take some rest, you are still weak. We will talk later.”  Then I walked away.


	7. Chapter 6!

Kibum’s POV

It has been four days since I was brought here. After my last verbal clash with Minho, I holed myself in my room, planning. I spent last three days trying to come up with a plan to escape this place. And today, I was going to put it in action. I will leave this place be what it may take! Even if I don’t have my passport or money, surely, if I find the embassy, they can help me! I have to get out! As Soojin hyung left to get my breakfast, I quietly sneaked out of my room. This had been my routine whenever Soojin hyung left to get me food.  And just before he came back, I would return to the room. But not today. Ducking behind a pillar to make sure I wasn’t in sight of the patrolling guards, I made my way to the courtyard. Half way there, now I need to find that door that leads to the car park! This was what I got out of Soojin hyung! My buttering finally worked! Okay, let’s see, he had said far end of the courtyard had a door which was used by the kitchen staff. Last door, last door, ah, here it is! As I opened the door, I saw a truck parked over there. Hiding behind it, I heard two guards talking-

“Yes he’ll be taking black Aston Martin, so pull it up front”

Great, someone was leaving palace; now I just need to find that car and hide in it! Once it stops outside, I can leave! I followed the guard to the parking but unfortunately, he turned before I could hide behind another pillar! SHIT!!!! Bammm!!! Before he could do anything, I punched him under the jaw with as much force as I could muster and fortunately, he blacked out! I quickly grabbed his ID just in case and quickly got in the back of the car and laid down! After maybe ten or fifteen minutes, I felt someone get in the car and drive away. Okay Kibum, you are almost free!

……………….

 Free???? How much longer is the car going to drive???? I don’t know how much time passed but it felt long. I felt the car stop but even before I could get out, it started again. Aish! Where is this person going?! My entire body has become stiff after being stuffed in the back of the car for so long! After what felt like an eternity, it came to a stop. I felt the person get out, but I decided to wait just to be safe. When the car didn’t start again, I got up and peaked out. WOW! It’s already dark and where was this place?! It’s like this person stopped in the middle of nowhere! How am I going to get to the embassy???! However, the moment I got out, I felt someone grab me from behind, putting their hand over my mouth! I felt my heart drop, OMG! Please don’t tell me I’m going to get kidnapped again! I felt tears prick my eyes, as I struggled in vain! That’s when I was turned abruptly and came face to face with Minho! HUH???!!!!

Minho’s POV

“Where do you think you are going?” I asked as I held him tight in my arms! Suddenly, he started crying! Seeing him cry, I pulled him to my chest. He started beating my chest with his fists as he cried, “I was so scared!!”

“Stop crying, you are safe now. I got you!” I shushed him as I rubbed his back. When his crying reduced to sobs, I pushed him lightly and looked at him.

“Do you know dangerous your actions were? How can you just get in any car without knowing who was driving it or where it was going!? You could have gotten kidnapped or hurt! This time you were lucky that it was my car!”

“You Knew? And it’ not as if it would have been the first time I got kidnapped.” he hiccupped.

“Yes, when I first stopped, I saw you peak. Do not ever do something like this ever! Got it?!”

All he did was nod silently.

“Ok come now….I just need to get something done, then we can go back.” Saying this, I Ied him towards the building in front of us.

 

Kibum’s POV

As we entered the building, a middle aged lady came to greet us.

“Your Majesty! Welcome….We would have come to you if you had just called us! You didn’t have to make the long journey here!”

“It is hardly a problem! Here, I hope you put this to good use.” I heard Minho say as he handed her an envelope.

“Thank you Your Majesty! We really appreciate your help!”

“Would you mind too much if I show my companion around?”

“Not at all, you’re more than welcome! Let me know if you need my help!”

“No, we shall not take long, you can go back to your work.” Smiling, the lady nodded and left us. I saw him turn to me.

“Come.” Saying this, he grabbed my hand and led me in. We entered a big room where I could see kids of different ages playing around. When they saw us, they came running towards us! I saw Minho bend his knees as he got surrounded by kids who kept chanting “Hyung!” “Hyung!” I moved back as I watched them interact.

“Hey guys! How have you all been?” He got multiple “Goods” & “Fines” in return.

“That’s great! I wish to introduce someone to you!” Saying this, he turned towards me and gestured me to get down. As I got on my knees he introduced me to them-

“This is my friend Kibum. Say ‘Hi’ to him!” Just as these words left his mouth, I had multiple small hand trusted in front of my face. I couldn’t help but smile as I made sure to shake each little hand as I greeted them! How adorable!

“Ok kids that is enough. Your dinner has been served. Come on, run along!”

“Hyung, promise you’ll visit again! For a longer time!” We heard a small boy ask. Patting him on his head, Minho replied,

“Sure Sohyun-ah, I’ll visit again! Now go have your dinner and be a good boy!”

“Yep!” he said as he ran back to eat with the other kids. Silence spread between us. After some time, Minho broke it as he said-

“These kids are suffering from cancer.”

I was shocked! I stared at him with wide eyes as he continued,

“They are getting treatment here. Some can be cured, some cannot. Their parents couldn’t afford their treatment, hence they sent them here.” I felt his voice get heavy with unshed tears. I instinctually put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it to reassure him. He turned to look at me and we both stared at each other. No words were passed but the silence was comfortable for once. Suddenly, it was broken by a ring. Cursing, Minho pulled his phone out from his pocket and answered-

“Yes?” Whatever was being said on the other line made him grow angry minute by minute! He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

“Come, we need to go back now!” he said as he hanged up and made his way towards the car. I had to run to keep up with him. I could feel anger roll off his body in waves! After we buckled in, he speeded at an illegal speed! What was wrong with him?! Who called him?! Good thing he is the king or else he would definitely have been arrested for over-speeding!  His jaw was locked; I could see a vein throb. I sat in silence to not cross him more.  Soon, we were pulling in front of the main door. He stopped the car abruptly and got out at a lightning speed. I again had to run to keep up with him again as he strode through the door.  As I followed him in I saw Jonghyun hyung standing in the middle of the living room with his cheeks wet with tears! I looked around but I couldn’t see Taemin in sight. Just then, I heard Minho bellow!

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE????” I turned to see him glare at the man standing opposite to hyung.

Minho’s POV

How dare he?!!! I made my way towards hyung and pulled him in my arms. I felt him hold my shirt as a sob broke through his throat!

“Sshhh Hyung don’t cry….I got you, you’re safe now. I won’t let them hurt you. Please don’t cry!” I hushed him as I rubbed his back in comfort.

“Pathetic…” I heard a voice say. As I looked up, I saw my uncle sneering at us. I felt my brother go stiff in my arms.

“It’s a good that that thing decided to give up the throne. As it is, his place is only under some alpha and not on the throne. All he is good is for breeding.” That’s it! I felt my body go rigid with anger! HOW DARE HE???? I pushed hyung out of my arms as I made my way towards uncle and punched him in the face! As he fell to the floor, I straddled him and started beating the shit out of him!

“Never….NEVER SPEAK ABOUT MY HYUNG IN THIS WAY. I SWEAR THE NEXT TIME YOU SAY HIS NAME I’LL KILL YOU! YOU GOT IT BASTARD?!” I felt many hands trying to pull me away from him. But I was beyond enraged! Never again will I let hyung go through this cruelty again! I felt like an animal let out of cage!

“HYUNG!” Kibum’s scream pierced through the room.  I turned to look at him and he was staring wide eyed at something. As I followed his line of vision I saw Jonghyun hyung kneel near the couch as he held his neck!

“Hyung!” I made my way towards him and grabbed his shoulders. He was having a panic attack!

“Hyung Breath…..Breath…..Hey you, call the doctor! Now!” I yelled at the guard who stood there frozen. Turning back, I started rubbing his back-

“Hyung! Breathe! Please you can do this! Please!” I am so scared! It has been a while since I have seen him have a panic attack! The sight of him trying to grasp for breath as his lungs struggled to take in enough oxygen was scary! Suddenly his eyes rolled back in his head as he slumped in my arms!

“Hyung! Hyung please open your eyes….hyung!” I pleaded as I shook him. Just then I heard the door open followed by someone yelling my name-

“Minho!” I turned to see Suho rushing towards me!

“Suho…Hyung….Suho do something!”

“Calm down, I’m here now. I’ll take a look at him….let’s move him to his room.” I nodded as I picked hyung up and made my way to his room.

 

Kibum’s POV

I stood there, watching, as everything that happened was too much to take in. When I saw Minho jump on that man beating the hell out of him, I was shocked. In the time I have known him I have never seen him resort to violence. But what freaked me was seeing Jonghyun hyung kneel as he grasped for breath. I can’t get that image out of my head. I have never seen someone having a panic attack before! I followed them as they took hyung to his room, but decided to stay out so as to not get in anyone’s way. Oh God! Please let hyung be fine! Just then, I felt someone pull at my pants. As I looked dow,n I saw Taemin standing beside me as he rubbed his eyes with his other hand.

“Kidum…my mommy?” I felt my eyes fill up as I looked at him. Kneeling down I ruffled his hair.

“Your mommy is resting now….you can meet him tomorrow okay?”

“NO! I want mommy!” he started crying. I picked him up as I rocked him in my arms.

“Sshhh baby don’t cry. I’m here…..sshhhh!” he kept wriggling in my arms as he tried pulling his body towards the door.

“Mommyyyyy!!!!”

“Hey Taemin….how about I tell you a story? Would you like that?” He looked at me with his cheeks glistening with tears. After thinking for a while he nodded.

“Okay, come.”

……………………………………

I heard the door to my room open as I patted Taemin’s back. He finally fell asleep after crying for his mom once again. I looked up to see Minho walking in.

“Is he sleeping?” he asked quietly, to which I nodded and asked,

“How’s hyung?”

“Sleeping….Suho gave him some injections. He should be fine by the morning. Did he cry?” he asked pointing towards Taemin.

“Yes, he wanted to see hyung…..I wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to let him in so I brought him here. He tired himself out from crying and finally fell asleep.”

“Thank you Kibum.”

“For what?”

“For comforting and looking after Taemin…”

“You don’t need to thank me. I would have done the same for any other child in his place.” All he did was nod.

“Would you mind letting him sleep with you? I don’t want him to wake up in the middle of the night and cry for his mom.”

“Don’t worry. I was planning to keep him here either ways.”

“Ok….Well then, rest well.” he said as he turned to leave.

“Minho…” as he turned to look at me, I continued “Don’t worry about hyung, he’ll be fine and sleep well.” He sent a small smile my way and left. Just when I thought you were the worst person in this world for kidnapping me, you showed me a side of you I didn’t know of.


	8. Chapter 7!

Kibum’s POV

I woke up to a soft crying coming from my side. Turning around, I saw Taemin’s little face scrunched up as he whined softly.

“Mommyyyy….” I quickly sat up and patted his back as I tried waking him up.

“Hey baby….come on open your eyes” I whispered. He opened his eyes and looked around blinking rapidly.  When he didn’t see his mom, he started crying rather loudly.

“Hush Baby….don’t cry…..I’m here!” I pulled him in my lap and rubbed his back.

“Mommyyyyy!!!!”

“If you stop crying, I’ll take you to Mommy….okay?” He nodded, hiccupping a bit. I picked him up in my arms and got out of the bed. Quietly, we made our way to Jonghyun hyung’s room. I knocked a bit to alert him, but after waiting for five minutes, we still didn’t get any response. Taemin was growing impatient in my arms so I decided to enter, hoping hyung wouldn’t mind. When we entered, I saw hyung still sleeping. But before I could react, Taemin called out in a loud voice,

“Mommyyyyy!!!!”

Maybe it’s mother’s intuition or something but hyung sat up immediately and looked towards us.

“Taemin….”

“Mommy! Mommyyyyy!!!!” As he struggled in my arms, I had no choice but to put him down. The moment his little feet touched the ground, he took off, running toward his mom.

“Tae slow down or you will trip!” Watching their reunion was a touching moment!

“Kibum?” I looked up hearing hyung call out my name.

“Come in, why are you still over there?”

“Ehhhh….I don’t want to disturb you. You need rest…..”

“Don’t worry. I am fine….and sorry if I scared you yesterday…” he apologized.

“No, no, it’s fine…..but are you really fine? I can watch over Taemin if you need rest.”

“I am fine….I am feeling better now. Come sit with me…..I need to talk to you about something.” I made my way to the bed and sat on the edge.

“Mommyyy….”

“Yes Baby?”

“I sweppy….”

“Aigooo….come, lay down. I will sing for you. Is that alright?”

Nodding Taemin snuggled up to him.  Hyung started singing a sweet lullaby for him. WOW! His voice is so melodious! We both couldn’t help but chuckle seeing Taemin fall asleep instantly.

Jonghyun’s POV

“Kibum”

“Yes hyung?” he looked at me with those curious fox eyes.

“I want to tell you a story….story about Minho and I.  About what happened in Dokkam five years ago.” I could see him open his mouth to interrupt me. But I stopped him saying “Don’t worry…. I won’t tell you to not judge him or just agree with his every whim. I won’t even tell you about the Minho from five years ago…you probably know him; I want to tell you about Minho that you know now. Minho that changed in these five years.” I looked at him to see him staring at me silently; I know I had his attention.

“Come closer.” I gestured him to come and sit by my side. He turned his attention toward me as he settled on the other end of the bed.

“Before I began, I want to tell you about my and Minho’s relation. We both are step brothers. Same father but different mothers. My mom was one of the previous King’s concubines. He ended up marrying Minho’s mother in a political marriage. But my mother was his bonded mate. I was born a year before Minho and was named next in line to take the throne. But not everyone was happy with father’s decision, as they didn’t wanted an omega to rule over them. It wasn’t like I was interested in ruling. I took too much after my mother. I was interested in music and performing arts whereas Minho was more into management.” I stopped to pat Taemin when he started squirming.

“Five years ago …….”


	9. Chapter 8!

Five Years Ago,

“Alright kids! Let us try harmonising again, shall we?” Jonghyun asked all the little ones that had gathered around him. He immediately got a chorus of “Yes!”. Taking his place again at the piano, he started pressing keys after keys which was followed by different young voices as they tried harmonising together. When the last note rang throughout the room, a sound of clapping could be heard.

Standing up from his seat, Jonghyun clapped as he complimented his young pupils.

“Well done children…..it was very beautiful!” You could see little shoulders rise in pride! Jonghyun couldn’t help the happiness bubble in his stomach seeing his students smiling happily! However, what he failed to notice was a pair of warm eyes staring at him from the dark corners of the room. Those eyes followed Jonghyun’s each and every move as he interacted with the kids.

Jonghyun’s POV

Just as I settled the last kid with his sandwich, I heard Solhyun Noona call for me. Solhyun Noona was the caretaker for this orphanage where I volunteered as a music teacher.

“Jonghyun-ah! Come here for a second please!” Noona was one of the few people who addressed me with my name and not with my title. Being the Crown Prince wasn’t easy. I never wanted to be one! As I made my way to the front of the room, I saw a very handsome man standing next to Noona. He wasn’t all that tall but he was still a bit taller than me. He had a pair of warm, dark, chocolate brown eyes. His skin was pale as snow. Even though his overall appearance was soft, I could feel a strong alpha aura emitting from him. At that moment, he looked in my direction and our eyes met. Like a shift in the air, all the sound dulled; my surrounding became a blur with only him being in focus. It was like my entire body became aware of him! I could hear my heart beat fast and warmth spread through my entire body. As I stepped close to him, I heard noona speak. Like a broken spell, everything went back to its buzz.

“Jonghyun-ah, this is Onew ssi. He is a writer. He travels to different lands and writes books on their arts. He wants to write a book about Dokkam’s art. I was hoping you can help him with it, that is, if it’s not too much to ask…” as she introduced him to me, I saw he move ahead and bow as he greeted,

“My Prince! It is a pleasure to meet you! I apologize for the trouble but it would be a pleasure for me to work with you!” I felt both of them stare at me, waiting for me to answer. Gulping a bit I replied nervously,

“It…is not a trouble. I…would like to help you in any way that I can….”

“Thank you My Prince!” he smiled. He had a very sunny smile. Something that warms you to the core and gives you a sense of happiness!

………………………………………………………………

Jinki’s POV

The last couple of days were probably the best of my life! Each day that I spent in the company of Jonghyun gave me a sense of completion! I cannot describe it in words, but it was like my soul had finally found its other half! The only thing that weighted on my mind was the lie. My initial plan was to simply blend in and observe. I never thought I would be meeting someone like Jonghyun here!

“Sir! Here’s the book on bonding you asked for.” I thanked the shopkeeper and paid for my purchase. Walking out, I made my way to the nearest café. After ordering my favourite tea, I settled down at the back and brought out my book.

 

Bonding

Bonding is a rare, involuntary mechanism by which wolfs find their soul-mates. It is a profound, intimate phenomenon that exists among the Alphas, Betas and Omegas.

When a wolf bonds with a specific person, he/she becomes unconditionally bound to him/her for the rest of their life. When it happens, the experience is described as being gravitationally pulled toward that person while a glowing heat fills them; the connections of everything else become severed, or simply secondary, and only the bonded mates are left to matter, leaving them with a deep need to do anything to please and protect the person.

Bonding occurs only after the wolf reaches his maturity. It can happen with anyone, regardless of previous personal feelings. Bonding can't be forced on anyone, or neither can it be ignored. If the mates try to deny their bonding call then it causes them unspeakable pain.

As I closed the book, everything became clear to me. This explains why I feel that feeling of completion whenever I am in Jonghyun’s presence. I pulled out my phone and sent him a text.

To: Jonghyun

Hello!

Is it possible for you to meet me at café Poetry in half an hour?

I need to talk to you about something important.

His reply came instantly.

From: Jonghyun

Sure ☺

Is there any problem?

To: Jonghyun

No, I just need to talk to you.

From: Jonghyun

Okay! See you soon!

Oh God! Please give me strength. I hope he understands me and doesn’t get me wrong.

 

Jonghyun’s POV

I entered the café and found Onew sitting at the back of the café. As I made my way to the table he looked up to me. Something was wrong; his usual peaceful expression was replace with worry.

“Hi!”

“Hey….Please have a seat…” he gestured at the seat opposite to him. As I sat down, a waitress came to us and smiled,

“My Prince! What would you like to have? It’s on the house!”

 

“Nothing is on the house. I shall have a Latte and I will pay for it.”

“But….”

“No buts, if I am not allowed to pay then I will not have it!”

“Ehhh…..okay….as My Prince wishes!” I smiled at her as she went to get me my coffee. Turning around, I saw him zoned out. Snapping my fingers in front of his face I asked him,

“Is something wrong? You seem lost?”

“Ehhh….My Prince…..”

“Jonghyun.” I reminded him politely.

“Jonghyun, what do you know about bonding?”

“Bonding? Is it not like love at the very first sight for destined mates?”

“You can say it is like that but much deeper than that. It is like gravity. It pulls you in…”

“Emmm….fine; but why are we having this discussion?”

“What will you say if I tell you that you are my destined mate?” I froze in my seat. What? It was that waitress bringing my coffee that helped me snap. Thanking her, I turned back to him.

“Surely you are joking! However, I do not find it funny!”

“I’m not joking Jonghyun. Tell me, did you not feel that pull when we met? Tell me, do you not get this feeling of completion when we are together? Tell me! If not, I will not force my feelings on you. But please do not call them a mere joke!” How can I deny these things? I felt all of it and it scared me. I didn’t know what was happening to me! But now it makes sense! It was our bond. But….

“There is something else I want to tell you. Trust me, my intention was not to hide it from you….”

“What…....What is it?”

“Jonghyun, my real name is Lee Jinki; I am the King of Hwasal….”

“WHAT????” I stood up in shock. King of Hwasal???!!! Onew was The Lee Jinki of Hwasal!!!! He lied to me! I cannot take it! I immediately turned to leave but he caught my arm-

“Jonghyun please…..just listen to me….please….” seeing his pleading expression, I couldn’t help but comply. Sitting down, I stared at him. Sighing, he sat down too.

 

Jinki’s POV

“Trust me….my intention was not to hurt you. I do not even mean any harm to Dokkam. “

“Then why are you here!? Why use a fake name and hide!? Are you here to spy on us?” He asked me with a frown.

“No! I am not here to spy. Jonghyun, our countries are not exactly on friendly terms. The main aim of my visit was to propose a peace treaty to the King.”

“Then why the fake name? Why did you not send a formal letter and meet with the King and the council?”

 

“Trust me, I would have if I could….”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Hwasal isn’t as developed or open minded as Dokkam. Our elders still hold their differences against Dokkam. But since I was a prince, I have always believed that if we form an alliance, then we can support and help each other grow and develop.”

“I still do not understand your point of spying….”

“I was not spying! I was learning! Before I could meet the King, I wanted to know more about Dokkam. Learn our differences and similarities to make our alliance strong. I never thought the person that would be asked to help me would be the Crown Prince himself! I do not know if you believe or not but it is destiny. We were destined to meet.”

When he just sat there without saying anything, I felt my heart clench in fear. What if he rejects our bond?!

“Say something…. Please!” He blinked as if snapping out of a trance.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Well….would you accept my sincere wish to court you?”

“Ehhh…. See, I felt what you just told me when we met for the first time, but I barely know you. How am I supposed to trust you and allow you to court me?” Well he has a point!

“Then let us start getting to know each other. Will that work for you?”

“Hmm….. fine….”

 

Jonghyuns POV

It has been a week since we started this getting to know thing! It was funny how things I did not notice first were clear to me now. It was as if I got some new perspective! Like his endless love for chicken and the child-like joy that is on his face when he eats it. Chicken joints had become our go to places for dates after that one incident!

………………………………….

A few days ago, at the Capital City Garden,

“Ah, I hope I did not make you wait too long Onew!”

“Of course not! But you look as if you ran all the way here! And what is in that basket?”

“Oh this? This, since we kept going to cafes all the time, I thought we could have a picnic with homemade food today!”

“OHHH!! That’s great! I am hungry! Let us eat!”

With that, both Jonghyun and Jinki went to a secluded corner of the garden and made themselves comfortable. Immediately, Jonghyun pulled out a mat and started laying it out. Once that was done, he placed the basket on the mat and started to remove the food out of the basket. Once everything was placed, he served Jinki with a loaded plate.

“Here! Have it! Hope you like it!”

“Yes! I shall eat well! Thank you for the food?”

With that, Jinki started eating with great gusto! However, suddenly, after taking a bite of the chicken, he froze! And stared intently at the chicken!

Jonghyun, who was also eating, noticed that Jinki had stopped eating it and said, “Onew, is everything fine? Do you not like the chicken? I can give you something else! You do not have to force yourself it eat it if you do not like it!”

With that, he made a move to remove the remaining chicken off of Jinki’s plate. That snapped Jinki out of his trance!

“NO! NOT MY CHICKEN! This piece of chicken is like tasting heaven in a bite! No way am I giving this! Who made this???Along with that peace treaty, I shall propose the King to give me the chef who cooked this chicken! As a matter of fact, I will make that a necessary and non-negotiable condition! Who made it?!”

Since he had spoken with such intensity and fervour, Jonghyun almost instinctually replied, “I did!”

This made Jinki stop stuffing the chicken down his throat and look at Jonghyun as if he was looking at Jonghyun in a completely different light!

“If I had any doubts about whether or not you were my mate, they are all gone now! Even if you were not my mate, I would make you my mate! My GOD! This chicken! And you cooked it! Now I am absolutely not letting you go!”

And with that, Jinki continued to rightfully praise Jonghyun and his chicken throughout the picnic!

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Jonghyun’s PoV continued~

Today, for a change, we were going to Dokkam orphanage. It wasn't a date but we wanted to hang out. I want to introduce him to my students and maybe sing a duet. Jinki had a very nice and unique voice, which I came to know after our usual chicken date. As we entered the class, we got surrounded by kids who talked about everything and nothing at the same time!

“Kids, settle down! I have a special guest I want to introduce you to!” A chorus of “Yehhh!!!” followed by shuffling feet came to our ears. Once everyone had settled I gestured Jinki to come next to me as I introduced him,

“Kids, this is Jinki. He is my friend!”

“Hey guys!” Jinki replied, but for once his voice had a hint of nervousness in it. As I looked at him, I saw him sweat a little. DON'T TELL ME LEE JINKI IS SCARED OF KIDS!!!!

He was instantly surrounded by kids! I could see his body tense up. As I was about to step up to help him, I felt this weird sensation in my gut. Like a ball of heat was formed in my core and spreading throughout my body. Sweat beads formed on my forehead. Then, just when I thought I could move, my legs lost all its strength, as if they are made of jelly. I closed my eyes to brace myself for the hit. But before I could hit the floor, I heard a voice yell my name and a pair of arms grabbed me and pulled me towards a hard chest. The last thing, before I lost consciousness, was a tempting smell that tingled my core.

Jinki's POV

Oh God! What do I do???? Someone help me!!!!! I’m not good at dealing with these= tiny people!!!! Jonghyun!!!! Yes! Jonghyun brought me here, he should help me!!!! As I turned toward him to chastise him for not helping me, I saw his body falling. Like a flash, my body moved towards him as I called out to him,

“JONGHYUN!”!!!!! As I pulled him to my chest, a sweet smell filled my nose.

SHITTTT!!!!!!! He is in heat!!!!


	10. Chapter 9!

Jinki’s POV

“Hold on Jonghyun! We are almost there!” I whispered as I struggled to carry him in. It was not easy, by now he was in full heat and his scent was very tempting. It was becoming harder and harder with each passing second. As I laid him down on bed, I heard him moan! He started thrashing around on the bed pulling at him clothes.

“Jonghyun, can you hear me?......Jonghyun?”

“Ji…..Jin..ki!!!!!”

“Yes Jonghyun, I am right here with you!”  I told him as I held his hand. Suddenly, he pulled me to him as he whimpered,

“He…Help m…me……I a..am bu…burning!!!”

Ohhhh!!!! How do I help him when I can barely help myself?! Right! Some ice should do!

“Let me get you some cold water and turn on the air-con…..” as I turned to get up, I heard him groan as he held my hand tight,

“N…No….do…don’t leave me…..Ji…Jinki I need you!” he stared at me with feverish eyes. No Jinki! That is the heat talking, not him! He does not want it!

“Jonghyun, you are in heat….you do not want this…..” I managed to say while trying to pry his fingers off of mine but he grabbed hold of my collar and pulled me down again!

“I…..I want you….uhhhhh…..Jinki, it hurts….please help me…..!” Seeing tears roll from his eyes made my heart clench.

“Jonghyun…..”

“Jinki please! I beg you!” I hope you will not regret this later Jonghyun…..

“Fine….but before I do anything, I want you to know something…..”

When he stared back at me with hooded eyes, I could not help but lean down and peck his lips as I whispered against it,

“I love you….The day I saw you for the first time, I probably used up all the luck in my life but it is worth it……You are the most amazing person I have ever met in my life….My very own angel…..” I could see him smile through his tears.

“I….I lo…love you too…..” he said as a groan left his lips. Shutting his eyes tightly, a pained expression took over his features. I kissed him again to distract him from his pain.

“Look at me.” I commanded softly and as he stared back with those puppy eyes, I put my hand on his stomach. A moan left his lips, his body had become sensitive and each touch brought out a moan from him. Our lips met again, but this time instead of sweet peck I dived in a little deeper, a little more intense. As I licked his lower plump lip, he involuntarily opened his mouth, giving me access easily. It was as if I was meant to be here! As our tongues danced around each other, I let my hand trail up his stomach over his chest, till it reach his collar button. I fiddled around to open it, but lost my patience and ended up ripping his shirt. My inner wolf was getting impatient by the second! The moment I had his shirt out of the way, I trailed my lips over his collar leaving butterfly kisses as I travelled down. Briefly, I paused over the junction where his neck met his shoulder. Soon, he would carry my mark here! I reverently kissed it. When I reached his nipples they were already hard as pebbles. Giving it a lick, I felt him shiver. His response made my wolf howl, as I quickly latched on it, sucking on it hard. My right hand meanwhile was busy caressing hi everywhere it could reach and it had him shivering pleasantly! My left hand however, was on a mission. It traced a downward path slowly, over his ribcage, by his sides, over his stomach and gradually settled on his waist where pants unfortunately hid all of him away from me. No matter, that can be immediately rectified! With my ministrations, I had him writhing under me.

I let my lips kiss a brief goodbye over Jonghyun’s fluttering heart and travel over his navel, trailing down south till they reached his waistband. Quickly working on his belt and buckle, I pulled his pant and boxers off his legs in one swift motion, leaving him naked and flushed under me. I could feel my wolf howl in appreciation at the sight! Just looking at him laid out under me, all willing and pliant, left me breathless!  

I bent to place a kiss on his inner thigh and I felt him grab my hair as he threw his head back and moaned. I spread his legs a bit to get better access. Oh God! This is intoxicating! I pressed my nose closer, taking in the heavenly smell of his heat. I slowly and steadily started placing kisses on an upward path, teasing him, sometimes nipping and sucking, leaving licks and marks all over until I felt him moan and, “Ji…Jinki….ehhhhh” , his grip tightened on my hair pushing my head further, encouraging me; not that I needed any when my salvation was this close to me! I opened my mouth and took him in, sucking hard. His sweet moans resonated throughout the room as he thrashed around on the bed. I could feel his body vibrate under me. Letting go, I quickly moved upwards till I found his lips. He entangled his fingers in my hair and pulled me towards him. When we both felt the lack of oxygen, we pulled away and I trailed towards his ear,

“I am going to make you mine….God Jonghyun I can’t stop…..! What have you done to me?! I will take all of you! And in return, I shall give you all of mine! I want to bond with you Jonghyun! Please tell me that is what you want too! I want to marry you Jonghyun! Please tell me you will accept my proposal! Be my better half Jonghyun! My mate, my love, my partner! My equal in every right! Please tell me you will accept me!” All he did was pull me towards him even more tightly and somehow whisper, “Yes… all of you…and all of me….”

Somehow, I knew that even in the haze of his heat, Jonghyun had actually heard me and responded! Finally convinced that Jonghyun really wanted this and was not just forced by his heat, I finally let my hand trail down his naked back all the way to the back of his thighs, pulling his legs over my back. I leaned back slightly and held his gaze as my fingers found his entrance. A soft gasp left his even softer plump lips as his eyes shut in pleasure! I kept my eyes on his face, watching it flush and crunch up in pleasure, as my finger worked around, teasing him.

“Jonghyun…..” My voice was thick with desire. I would not be able to control myself more. He looked at me with hooded eyes as he panted from his body’s reaction.

“I am going to prepare you a bit so it will not hurt you later. It might be a bit uncomfortable….” All he did was nod, closing his eyes and succumbing to different feelings. I was not prepared but his self-lubrication should be enough to not cause him much pain. I slide a finger inside him, his eyes went wide as he moaned. His mouth opened in as gasp as I added a second finger before moving it in and out of him slowly, making sure to push it in more each time I pulled out. I felt him tighten against my fingers. As I added a third finger, I hear him hiss in pain!

“Ahhhh!!!” Quickly moving in to kiss him, I whisper to him,

“I am sorry, but I need to prepare you or it would hurt more….Please be strong…..” With tears flowing from his closed eyes, he nodded. Softly kissing his tears away, I continued to prepare him soundly. I felt him grip my shirt over my chest, pulling at it. Seeing that flushed, submissive look snapped something in me. I cannot hold on any more! I pulled my fingers out and raised myself on my knees. He opened his eyes to see why I had stopped. I tore off my shirt and threw it away working on my pants next. As soon as I pulled it off my legs, I dived in, kissing his lips. With one hand I pulled his legs over my back and the other cradled his head. I lined myself against him and looked at him again and said,

“This might hurt a bit…..” I whispered as pushed myself in a bit. When I was halfway in, he screamed out,

“AHHHHH!!!!!” I froze. This was hurting him!!!! Was my preparation not enough?!!! He should not be hurting so much!!!! I saw his him crying as his face was scrunched up in pain! I felt my heart twist in pain! I was causing him this pain! As I was about to pull out, I heard him whisper,

“No! Do not!….I, I am fine…..co….. Continue…..!”

“No Jonghyun…..there is something wrong…….you should not be hurting this much….I….”

“I am fine Jinki….please continue….!” He said with a stern, demanding voice! My Jonghyun was demanding from me! How can I possibly refuse him?

“Please tell me if it hurts more….I will stop….” When I received a nod, I pushed a bit more and finally was fully seated in him. I stayed still to let him adjust. I let my fingers intertwine with his as I kept whispering “I love you’s” in his ears to distract him. It was hurting me to cause him this pain, even though I knew it would be followed by pleasure.

“Mo….Move…..” I heard him whimper…..

“Are you sure….?”

“Uhhh…..ye….yes…..” Kissing his shoulder, I started moving in again.

“I am about to go deeper…..” I told him as I pulled out and pushed back in again trying to go deeper with each trust. He moaned as he started moving his hips. Our bodies moved in sync, trying to reach each other.

“Mo…Moreeeee” I heard him whisper as I started thrusting faster. Waves of pleasure took over with each trust. I felt tension built up. Leaning down I pulled him in a fiery kiss as my hand found him. As I started pumping him, his moans grew louder and nothing made me happier than to swallow his moans! In that moment, it was just us. No Crown Prince, no King. Not even Jonghyun and Jinki; just the two halves of a soul finally together as one!

“I….I am clo…close….” he whispered as he held my shoulder for support.

“Me too…..” As tension started building up, everything became a blur. Jonghyun’s laboured breaths and moans were the only sounds that filled my ears.

“Together….” I heard him say!

“You are mine….” I whispered as I bit him on his neck to mark him just as I felt my release come crashing in waves.

“As you are mine!” I heard him cry as he too bit my neck, completing our bond. With that, I felt him join me in mind-numbing, pleasure filled haze.

Exhausted from my volcanic climax I couldn’t hold myself up any longer. Falling on him, I flipped us so as to not crush him with my weight. I felt his kiss my chest as he nuzzled my neck. I held him tight, watching him drift off to dreamland.

“Mine…..” was the last thought before I followed him to dreamland.

…………………………………………………………………

Some time later, Jonghyun PoV

As I came back to myself, I found myself lying on top of a sleeping Jinki. What happened came back to me and I quickly touched his mark on my neck. It felt quite sensitive, almost sending a spark through me! From where I was on Jinki, I could easily see my mark on him too! We really bonded! We really are mates now! He asked me to marry him! I am going to marry him!!!!!

In my excitement, I must have moved around enough because now, I could feel Jinki caressing my back, looking at me as if I was the most precious thing in existence!

“Hello my love. Are you feeling alright?”

My LOVE???!!! He called me his love! I just kept staring at him dumbly, unable to utter anything in response! He now also started stroking me softly on my head, taming my wild hair. Suddenly, he leaned up and kissed me softly on my lips.

“Thank you Jonghyun….thank you for accepting me. I will always remember what honour you have given me and will always treat you with respect, love and care!”

The hand that was previously stoking my hair now came to rest against his mark on my neck. The moment he touched it, it felt as if a lightning bolt had passed through me! That caused me to shudder immediately and nuzzle in his hand! I did not even have to think about it!

He softly kissed me again and soon, I felt him shift underneath me. Quickly, our positions were reversed and now, I was cradled under him! He kissed my lips, my hair, my head, my eyes, my cheeks, my nose, my ears, especially my ears! Then, again, he kissed me on my lips and reverently looked at the mark. Then, gently, as if afraid of hurting me, he kissed my mark! Instinctually, I circled his neck and pulled him closer while a soft whimper automatically left my mouth!

He then slid off to rest on his side and pulled me to his chest.

“Jonghyun, your heat is not over yet. You need to contact the palace and explain them that you will not be returning for a week or so because there is no way I am letting you go now that you finally are mine!”

Yeah….I need to contact them…..

They will be mighty curious about where I am and what I am doing. Although they wish they could have nothing to do with me, they still insist on keeping tabs on me…. In any case, even I do not wish to leave so….

“Jinki –“

“Onew, not Jinki. To others, I am Lee Jinki, the King of Hwasal. But to you, I am simply your Onew.”

My God! I am already feeling feverish! Must he be like this???!!!1

“…..Onew…, is it possible to borrow a phone? I shall contact the palace and let them know that the Crown Prince needs a vacation and has already left.”

The smile that I got in return was one that could rival the sun!

And so, after I had informed the palace, the entire week was nothing but intense periods of pure passion and pleasure with soft, sweet moments in between shared with my Onew. Aren’t I glad I got my heat?


	11. Chapter 10!

Jonghyun’s POV

Heat!  It is a pretty scary experience in any omega’s life. Since a young age, my mother and the Crown Mother always told me stories about heats and how painful they were. But my heat, if I can say so, was pretty amazing; there was pain but more than that there was pleasure. And for this I am thankful to Onew. He stayed by my side, taking care of me. Sadly, he was summoned back to Hwasal. It has been a month and a half since he went back. We kept in touch through phone calls and text messages. I constantly miss him. Our bond is new and this distance is painful. I constantly feel the need to be with my mate…..

“My Prince, are you alright?” I heard my companion Doojun ask as I sighed probably for the hundredth time.

“I’m fine Doojun-ah….”

“If you say so….. I brought you some breakfast, please have it. You have not been eating well for the past few days. It has been worrying me to no end!” he said as he laid out the tray in front of me. The spicy smell of food had me gagging as I rushed to my attached bathroom, barely closing the door as I leaned over the toilet seat, emptying my stomach. I felt Doojun follow me in as he knelt next to me and started rubbing my back as I kept throwing up. When I had nothing left to throw, I leaned back, trying to get as much air as I could.

“My Prince, I am calling royal physician! You most certainly are not fine!.” As he got up to leave I caught his hand to stop him, I looked up to him and said,

“Do not! I am fine…..It is probably some stomach bug. I should be fine in a few days. Help me get up.” He helped me get up and walk back to my room.

“My Prince…..please……let me call the physician….I cannot see you suffer like this!”

“Doojun-ah I am fine…..trust me.” I smiled at him to reassure him.

“Well….Why don’t we take a walk in the garden? Fresh air might help you feel better and hopefully stir your appetite.”

“Hahaha….okay!!  If it gives you peace of mind then let us go!” I laughed. We both made our way out and walked around the garden. Well, might I say, it was a great idea. I was feeling a bit better. My stomach wasn’t churning anymore. Just then, I felt my phone ring. As I pulled out, I saw it was Onew.  I couldn’t help but smile, as happiness filled my heart!

“Prince, why don’t you take the call while I get you something to eat?” Doojun said. Giving him a nod, I walked towards the couch. Sitting down, I answered the call-

“Hello….”

“Hello my love! How are you?” I couldn’t help but feel my cheeks warm up each time he called me with this sweet nickname!

“I…I am doing well…..How about you?” I whispered breathlessly.

“Just fine? Why so? Is something wrong?” I could hear the anxiety in his voice.

“Ehhhh…..nothing is wro….”

“HE IS NOT FEELING WELL!” I looked up to see that Doojun was back and was yelling next to me for Onew to hear! When I returned to the palace after my heat was over, Doojun was the only person who knew about our bonding. He being my personal companion, there was no way for me to hide my mark from him. Hence, he was the only person who knew about us.

I heard Onew laugh on the other side.

“Is that Doojun-ah?”

“Ehhh….yes….”

“Your Majesty!! Do not listen to him! He hasn’t been keeping well since a few days….He…ohmpppp!!!!!!!!” Before he could say anything more, I put a hand over his mouth to stop him from babbling.

“Shsshhhh!!! Do not be so loud! Do you want everyone to find out!?” I whispered to him as I shushed him. As if just realising what he did, he looked around with fear written over his face.

“Ehhhh…I am so sorry my Prince…I will go and keep watch!!!” Saying this he left to keep a look out. Turning back, I held the phone back to my ear just in time to hear Onew panic!

“Jonghyun….Jonghyun are you there? What happened?”

“Ehhh….calm down….I am here!”

“What was Doojun-ah saying? You have not been feeling well and you did not tell me about this!”

“Onew…..calm down….It is nothing serious.  It is probably some stomach bug.”

“Have you seen a physician?”

“Ehhh….I have not…..”

“Jonghyun!”

“If I do not feel better in a few days, I will…..I promise….”

“You had better keep your word…..” before I could reply I heard Doojun call for me.

“My Prince….His Majesty is asking for your audience.” Nodding to him, I told Onew.

“Onew…..I will have to take my leave, my father has asked for an audience with me.”

“Okay….but you must tell me if you do not feel well in a few days, okay?”

“Yes I will….ehhhhh….I Love you…..I miss you so much….”

“I love you too, my love, I miss you too. Take care!”  Having said our goodbyes, we both cut the call and I made my way to my father’s study. When my presence was announced, I entered the room, bowing to my father.

“Come in Jonghyun, have a seat.” Father said as he gestured towards a seat next to his chair. Making my way towards him, I slid onto the seat silently. Pushing some documents in front of me he said,

“Take a look at these blue prints for the new orphanage we are planning to build.”

As I bent over them to see I felt dark spots dance in front of my eyes.  Blinking a few time to clear my vision, I held my head as I felt myself get dizzy. Then that weird feeling of nausea came back again as I felt my stomach churn. I stood up abruptly and clamped a hand over my mouth as I tried to leave. Just a step from the table, I started emptying my stomach.

“JONGHYUN!!!!” I heard my father yell as I kept throwing my guts out. Hot tears streamed down my face as my throat burned with acidic taste. Once I was done throwing up I felt darkness take over me as I lost my consciousness.

…………………………….

King Jongho held his unconscious son in his arms as he commanded his guards to summon the Royal physician. Picking Jonghyun up in his arms, the King made his way towards the Prince’s bedroom. When he reached the room, both his mate and the Queen were already present as they were informed by the guards about the prince's condition.

“My King, what has happened to my son?!” Jonghyuns mother asked as she sat next to her unconscious son on the bed stroking his hair. The Queen sat on the other side and gently wiped his forehead with a wash cloth that she had requested the maid to get.

“Do not worry; he will be fine once the royal physician checks him.” The King assured them both. Just then, the royal physician walked in along with his assistant.

“Your Majesty! Is everything fine?”

“Dear friend, my son does not feel well. He threw up just now before losing his consciousness. Do take a look at him and help put our minds to rest!”

“Do not worry Your Majesty, our Prince must have caught some minor flu probably. I will check him over.”

As the doctor checked the prince over, he asked his assistant to take some blood samples.

“What is wrong with my son?”

“Nothing seems to be wrong with him, My Grace. I have taken some blood samples. Hopefully, we should be able to find out what is causing him to throw up. Till then, I suggest you feed him something light to not upset his stomach even more. And please do make sure he drinks a lot of water to keep him hydrated. Your Majesty, I shall return with the blood reports tomorrow.” said the doctor as he bowed and left.

Jonghyuns POV

As I woke up, I found myself in my bed with both Mother and Crown Mother fussing over me. It felt like I was back to being five when me and Minho would fall sick and would be forced to stay in the bed.

“Mother, I am feeling fine, please do not stress over me.” I tried consoling my mother as she kept fussing over me.

“JONGHYUN-ah here have some hot soup, it will help settle your stomach.” Crown Mother came and sat next to me on the bed as she blew on a spoonful of soup and held out for me to drink.

“Crown Mother not you too……” I couldn't help but whine.

“Do not take your health lightly my so-” Before she could complete her words, I saw mother sway on her feet!

“Mother!!!!”

“Min-Seo-ah!!!!” both me and Crown Mother exclaimed at the same time as I rushed out of the bed to catch her before she hit the floor. Picking her up, I laid her down on my bed as Crown Mother got her some water and helped her drink it.

“Mother…..”

“Do not worry about me….”

“Let me call the royal physician please! Let him check you for my reassurance! I listened to you, so you must listen to me as well!”

She sighed to herself and nodded her head. I called up our physician and he told me he was already on his way to the palace with my blood reports. In some time, he came and had checked over mother telling her to rest and not to stress over. Stress is making her weak.

“Jonghyun-ah”

“Yes?”

“Come with me, I need to speak with you in private.” Nodding, I followed him out after reassuring my mother and Crown Mother. As we entered a private room, I shut the door behind us and turned my attention to the doctor. He sighed before he started speaking,

“Jonghyun-ah, before I continue, I need to ask you something and I want you to answer me truthfully. Remember, it is me you are talking to.” I did not know why he was saying such things but all I could do was nod.

“Okay…..so tell me, are you in an active relationship with anyone?”

“Ac…Active?”

“Intimate….”

I could not help but flush!

“Do….Doc….DOCTOR!!!!”

“Jonghyun-ah I need you to be honest with me. You do not have to tell me who the person is, if you do not want to. But I need to know if you are in an intimate relationship with someone or not so I can help you.”

“Ehhhh….I…I am.”

“Okay…..how long has it been since your last intercourse?”

“My God this is so embarrassing…..bu….but if you have to know then it has been one and a half month. I had my first he….heat then….”

“Heat? So you already had your first heat? That explains everything then….” he muttered to himself.

“Explains what?”

Sighing he said,

"I do not know how to put it in a better way but Jonghyun, you are pregnant.”

“WHAT!!!!?????” By God! Please tell me he is joking or at least that I am dreaming!!!

“Heat is when an omega’s hormones are fully active. It is always easier to conceive during heats.”

“Doc…Doctor wh….what am I su….supposed to do no..now?” I stuttered as tears streamed down my face. What do I do now?

“Do not stress. It would not be good for your pup. I suggest you talk with the father of your pup so both of you can then talk to the King.”

“YOU CAN NOT TELL FATHER ABOUT THIS!!!”

“Relax Jonghyun! I will not, but you will have to tell him soon. You will now start showing symptoms actively.  For now, I will give you some pre-natal vitamins. You will have to try and eat more as you need to support your pup too.” Everything he told me after that was a blur. When he left me alone I fell to my knee as I could not support my weight. The gravity of everything was crushing me and I felt all alone. I need Onew!!! Pulling my cell phone out, I dialled his number.  

“Hello Jonghyun?”

“O….Onew” I burst out crying.

“Love? Is everything fine? What has happened?”

“O..onew I need you….I am so scared…..”

“Scared? Why?”

“Onew….I….I’m Pr…Pregnant”

“WHAT!!!!”

“Love are you there????” When I kept crying, he got even more worried!

“Jonghyun….Love please do not cry!”

“Onew, I am scared….”

“I understand my love, but you are not alone. I am contacting your father about that treaty and I will be on my way as soon as I can. Do not worry and take care of yourself. You need to think about our pup now…Okay?”

“O…okay…”

………………………………………………………………………..

“Your Highness, an official email has come in from Hwasal”

“Hwasal? What does it say?”

“His Royal Majesty, Lee Jinki, the King of Hwasal has requested for an audience with you. He has written that he would like to discuss about a peace treaty between Hwasal and Dokkam”

“Very Well! Write him back saying he is more than welcome to come down and we can discuss this treaty.”

……………………………………………………………………..

“Your Highness!”

“What pleasure do I owe for this visit, Bong-Chul-ah?”

“There is an issue that I need to bring to your attention Your Majesty!”

“An issue you say? What could that be?”

“An issue concerning the Crown Prince?”

“Crown Prince? What about him?”

“That our prince is pregnant……and the father of his child is Lee Jinki of Hwasal.”

“Bong-Chul! I hope you realised that that is my son and the Crown Prince of Dokkam you are talking about! How dare you tarnish his name in front of the entire council!”

“I do not speak Lie Your Highness. You can confront Prince about it if you wish to.”

“So shall I! Inform Prince Jonghyun that I have summoned him to the council room!”

…………………………………………………………..

Jonghyun’s POV

“Just this last spoon Mother…..for me!” as I fed my mother some warm soup to get her strength back. It has been a few days since I found out about my pregnancy. Onew is already on his way to Dokkam and should be here by this afternoon. Mother’s condition has declined more since these past few days and is making me worried. Just as I handed her some medicines, I heard a knock on the door. It was opened and a guard walked in.

“My Prince….Your Highness has summoned you to the council room urgently!”

“Okay wait for me outside. I will join you in a moment.” When he left, I helped my mother lay down and pulled the covers over her.

“I will be right back mother. Take some rest.”

When I entered the council room, silence spread over it. I could even here my own footsteps resonate over the carpeted floor. As I stood in front of my father, I bowed down and greeted him.

“Your Majesty.”

“Jonghyun-ah, there is something that has been brought to my attention a while ago. Something I would like you to clear.”

“Yes Your Majesty, I would try to the best of my ability.”

“I was told that you are pregnant….and the father of your pup is Lee Jinki of Hwasal. Is it true?”

I felt my heart drop. FATHER KNOWS!!!!! BY GOD WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO???!!!! ONEW WHERE ARE YOU?!!! I NEED YOU!!!!

I felt myself tear up as I stuttered,

“I…I….Your Highness…”

“IS IT TRUE JONGHYUN?!” He raised his voice. I started shivering. Father had never raised his voice on either me or Minho before thi!. I could hear chaos spread through the council. Everyone was whispering.

“SlLENCE!!!” I felt father bellow. My knees buckled under me as I fell down. Just then the door opened and someone entered the council room. Silence followed in his wake.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Jinki’s POV

As we parked outside the castle, no one came to receive us. That is strange! Did they not receive my email? As I got out of the car, I made my way to the entrance followed by my guards.

“I am sorry sir, but you cannot entire the palace.” The guard on the gate stopped me before I could enter.

“I am here to meet His Majesty on an official meet. Can you inform him that Lee Jinki of Hwasal is here to meet him?”

“It is an honour to have you here Your Majesty! But as I said, I cannot let you enter. The council is having an important meeting regarding Prince Jonghyun.”

“Prince….Jonghyun….” That was more than enough of a reason for me to enter. I pushed past him as I ran inside.

“SIR…you cannot enter….!!!!”

 I do not know how, but I was able to find the right room! As if my wolf knew where our mate was. As I pushed opened the door, the first thing that caught my eyes was Jonghyun. He was kneeling down with tears streaming down his face. Something snapped in me, seeing him kneeling there.

“Jonghyun!” he turned hearing me. I could see relief wash over him. But before he could say anything a voice interrupted him.

“He dared to show his face here!!! After tarnishing our Prince, he walks in the council and interrupts it!” I heard council start whispering again.

“SILENCE!!!!” King bellowed as he turned to me.

“Lee Jinki! What are you doing here?” I walked towards Jonghyun and helped him up. Then bowing to King I replied-

“Your Majesty, I believe I sent you an email to inform you about my wish to discuss the peace treaty between our kingdoms.”

“Yes, we received your email. But there is something I need for you to clear before we talk about this treaty.”

“Of course King Jongho.”

“Are you in a relationship with my son, the crown prince of Dokkam?” I turned to look at Jonghyun and found him crying. I held his hand in mine as I turned back and answered-

“Yes, I am.”

“Is the child Jonghyun carrying yours?”

“Indeed it is.” chaos followed my confirmation.

“King Jongho, I am ready to-”

 

“ONEWWWW!!!” before I could continue, I heard Jonghyun yell as he pushed me down! Soon a gunshot followed! As my back hit the floor, I felt Jonghyun fall on me. Panic spread over the entire council as everyone rushed to take cover. From the corner of my eye, I saw some guards catch the gunman, but right now my priority was Jonghyun!

“Jo…Jonghyun…..” as I touched his back I felt something wet. Raising it, I saw that it was covered with blood! My mate is bleeding!!!!

“Jonghyun….Love open your eyes……Jonghyun!!!!”  I shook him. Getting up, I held him to my chest. He was bleeding heavily!!!!!

“I came in peace! But you attacked my mate! You endangered his and our pup’s life and challenged my authorit! My Kingdom will fight for its Grace’s honour!” I bellowed. The person who had dared to talk back before stood up and replied-

“Honour!!! He has no honour! If he had then he would have thought twice before he laid down with you!!”

“How dare you!!!!” But before I could say more, I heard the King bellow.

“Quiet!!!! Someone call the royal physician! My son’s life is more important that this stupidity!” I sat there in shock till I was addressed again by the King.

“Lee Jinki, if you care about my son then carry him and follow me!” I was speechless. I got up and carried Jonghyun in my arms as I followed him to the royal bedroom. As I laid him down, the doctor rushed in with two nurses! We were asked to step out as the door shut! I do not know how long we spent there waiting for some news!

“My King….” I turned around to see frail looking woman making her way towards us. She was supported by her companion.

“Dear….you need to rest!”

“Jonghyun….My son….where is he….I hear commotion!”

“Dear…..Jonghyun was shot….he is inside. Doctors are treating him now…..DEAR!” I heard King shout and turn to see that the woman had fainted in his arm. I rushed to the nearest table and grabbed a glass of water and handed it to the King who went and sprinkled some water on her face. He then escorted her to nearest couch and let her sit on it while he himself knelt in front of her. The women then leaned onto him and started sobbing. A while later, another woman made her way toward us. From her outfit, I could assume that she was the Queen. The King let the Queen escort the previous woman away. As they both left us, the door to Jonghyun’s room opened and out came the doctor. Both the King and I rushed towards him.

“Doctor, how is my son?”

“Your Majesty, the Crown Prince has lost a lot of blood and he is not in the best of conditions. I am more worried about his child. The bullet pierced his womb; there are chances that he might lose his pup. For now, I have stabilized him but only time will tell us……”

I felt all the strength leave me as I fell on my knees. NO!!! My mate! My pup! I cannot lose them!  I felt my heart clench at the thought of losing my family! My inner wolf was howling in pain.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw the King bend down.

“Come with me.” I stood up and glanced at the room before following the King back to the council room. I stood in front of the council.

“Lee Jinki, my son was injured because of you. What you have done is not something that can be forgiven easily. How should we resolve this issue?”

But before I could answer him an old gentleman stood up and said-

“Your Majesty! I am sorry to interrupt but we, as the Council, think that this is a national crime and should be punished accordingly. The Crown Prince has committed treason by have an intimate relationship with an enemy kingdom. We should not overlook this.”

“Do not interrupt me again! As you can see, I am discussing it with King Lee Jinki!” Then he turned around and addressed me-

“So what do you suggest King Jinki?”

“King Jongho, I want to propose a matrimonial alliance with the Crown Prince Jonghyun.”

“Marriage!!! This is ridiculous! Your Highness you cannot truly agree to it. This is like handing over Dokkam to the enemy!”

“Bong-chu,l this is the last time I am warning you! Do not dare to interrupt me again! King Jinki, are you proposing marriage?”

“Yes, indeed I am! I would like to marry the Crown Prince Jonghyun and have my heir together with him.”

“I hope you know that Jonghyun is the Crown Prince. What are you trying to aim with this proposal?”

“Nothing! Jonghyun is my mate! I would have asked for his hand even if he was not the crown prince. His throne does not mean anything to me.”

Just then, a guard rushed in bowing-

“Your Majesty! Her Grace Min-seo has taken ill again. Her Majesty has requested for your presence.” Nodding to the guard the King adjourned the council and rushed behind the guard. Not knowing what to do, I decided to follow him.

I stood outside so as to not get in their way. Jonghyun’s mothers’ condition had declined rapidly. The woman’s weak heart could not take the shock of her son’s injury.

“O….onew….” As I turned around, I found Jonghyun leaning on the wall, panting heavily.

“JONGHYUN!!!! What are you doing? You should be in bed….. You were shot!!!” I rushed to him, holding him by his shoulder and waist to support his weight.

“M… Mother…..I need to see her….”

“My Love….”

“Please Onew…. take me to her….”

“Okay….hold on to me!” I lifted him up in my arms and went towards the door. Luckily it was opened by one of the nurses who stepped aside to let us pass after seeing who it was.

The sight inside was truly heart breaking. Jonghyun’s mother looked so fragile as she laid in the bed. As we entered, she lifted her eyes and stared back at us. A look of relief washed over her tired features when her eyes met Jonghyun’s.

“My son….” everyone parted to let us pass. As I helped Jonghyun sit beside his mother, she held his hand.

“Mother….”

“My son…… How are you feeling now? You should not be out of your bed. Please go back and rest!”

“Mother, do not worry about me. Do not stress over me and take care of your health.”

“Now that I know you are doing better, I can rest in peace….”

“Mother…. do not talk in such a manner! You are going to be fine! All you need to do is take rest!”

She chuckled a bit and her eyes met mine. It was as if in those few seconds, she spoke a million words to me.

“Take care of my son….” and her eyes closed.

What happened after that point was a blur to me. I heard Jonghyun cry out for his mother, somewhere behind me the King had collapsed in shock. All I knew at that point was that she had entrusted her son to me as she left the world with a peaceful expression.

………………………………………….

Jinki's POV continued~

Losing his mate had made the King bedridden. I was allowed to stay by my mate's side till the issue of our relationship was sorted.

“Ehh… My Prince….His Majesty has requested for an audience with you and His Majesty Lee Jinki.” a guard approach us and informed us about the King's wish. We both looked at each other before nodding to him.

As we reached the royal bedroom, we were announced and were granted the permission to enter. There laid the King with the Queen sitting next to him.

“Come close….” he commanded. When we were both next to him, he patted the bed for Jonghyun to sit on. Then he stared at me, even bedridden his eyes were fierce and spoke of authority.

“Lee Jinki…..I would like to apologise to you firstly for the things you had to see.”

“It is fine Your Majesty, I understand the situation.”

“I have requested you both here to discuss your future. Lee Jinki, you proposed marriage with my son right?” when I nodded he continued “Jonghyun-ah you do realise that marrying Jinki would mean that you will have to step down from your position as the Crown Prince?”

“I would be happy if Minho rules instead father. He is more suitable for this position.” Jonghyun replied softly.

“Very well then, we will arrange for your wedding. My Queen, do send a message to Minho and have him summoned back.” Then he took Jonghyun’s hand in his and said-

“Jonghyun-ah do not ever be a stranger to your own kingdom, visit when you can. You will always be a Royal from Choi Linage and have as much right on Dokkam as Minho.” Smiling softly Jonghyun replied-

“Thank you father….”

………………………………………..

The King was able to witness both the joyous occasion of his son's, Jonghyun’s marriage to King Lee Jinki of Hwasal. The King was not able to bear the loss of his mate for long and followed her soon after. Lee Jinki and Jonghyun stayed back for Minho’s coronation and both Minho and Jinki signed the peace treaty between Hwasal and Dokkam starting a new alliance in the history of both the kingdoms.


	12. Chapter 11!

Jonghyun’s POV  
“…..and that Is how everything fell in its place. Dokkam flourished under Minho’s rule and Onew and I had this little prince seven months later.” I could not keep the happiness out of my voice as I patted Taemin’s back. Almost five years ago, we came so close to losing him that even the thought of him not being in front of my eyes scares me. We cannot help it, Taemin is the apple of my and Onew’s eye. When Minho found out about my pregnancy, he became worse than Onew! He would not even let me lift my finger! And Taemin is spoiled rotten by him!   
When I looked at Kibum, he was lost in his thoughts. As I held his hand, he seemed startled and looked up at me. Smiling, I continued-  
“Happiness comes to all Kibum, it is upto us how and when we give ourselves the chance to grab it. Give yourself the chance to be happy. Give Minho a chance too, both of you have matured a lot now; maybe things would turn out to be different this time…….” I saw him blush cutely! Hehe!  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Jonghyun’s POV continued~  
I was forced by Kibum to stay in the bed. He took Taemin with him, saying he will look after him, giving me a chance to rest. Hearing a knock, I opened my eyes, sitting up a bit. The door opened to let Minho in.   
“Hyung, how are you feeling?” he asked as he approached my bed and sat next to me holding my hand in his big warm ones. I smiled a bit in reassurance as I said-  
“I am much better now, you do not have to worry so much Minho-ya.”  
“How can you say that hyung! You are my responsibility! I promised Jinki hyung that I will always protect you and Taemin…..You are my hyung who I love and respect so much! I care for you hyung……” I put my hand over his mouth to stop him from babbling. His protective side is too overbearing sometimes.  
“Okay Minho-ya, I get it….and I am fine so you can stop worrying please!”  
“Okay, if you say so hyung. Have you eaten hyung?”  
“Yes I did! Kibum made sure of it before he took Taemin to play so that I can rest some more.”  
“Oh, did he now?” He smirked. I could not help but laugh.  
“Minho-ya….”  
“Yes Hyung?” This time I held his hand as I continued  
“Each person is different, and the way to handle them is different too. Kibum grew up in a very different way than we did. He never had to be bound to responsibilities that were for anyone else. He grew up with freedom where he could decide what he wanted. If you want him to understand you, then you will have to understand him first. Respect his choices, so he does the same. Do not chain him, because the more you bind him, the more he will struggle to free himself. Show him that his opinion matters. Do not try to rule over him. Do not forget that he is your equal when it comes to relationship…..” I could see him pondering on my words.   
“Okay hyung! I will remember what you told me. Thank you for helping me out with Kibum, I know I can always depend on you.”  
“Always Minho-ya! Onew and I will always be with you.”  
“Thank you hyung! Please get some rest. I will have a maid bring you your lunch here when it is time.” he got up and tucked me in. After kissing my forehead he took his leave.  
Just when I was about to shut my eyes to get some sleep, I heard my phone ring. Picking it up from the night stand, I saw that it was Onew. Smiling, I greeted him cheerfully,  
“Onew!!!” I could hear him laugh before saying,  
“My my! Someone seems happy to hear from me!”  
“Of course I am happy! It has been 3 days since I have last seen you! I miss you…..” I trailed off suddenly feeling shy. Even after five years, he still brings out the teenager in me.  
“I miss you too my love…..How is our little prince?”  
“Running everyone ragged!”  
“Hahahaha……that is my boy!!!!!”  
“ONEW!!!!”  
“Oh come on love, it is not like we do not pamper him. I am sure he is getting spoilt by his uncle and the rest.”  
“Now we even have Kibum to add to the list…..” I whispered absentmindedly   
“Kibum? Who is that? It is the first time I am hearing this name.”  
“Ehhhh….it is a long story, but to let you know he is Minho’s ex-fiancé.”  
“WHAT???? Minho’s Ex-FIANCE? He never told me he had one!”  
“You do not have to get offended, because he never told anyone. We found out now about their engagement. And the stupidest thing is, Minho kidnapped him and is holding him hostage!” I sighed as I told Onew about my stupid bother’s antics.   
“My God! What was Minho thinking doing that!?”  
“Nothing! That is the problem. He is not thinking logically! But that aside how come you called so early. Usually you are busy with your council matter around this time, aren’t you?”

 

“Ah! I actually called you to let you know that you will have to stay in Dokkam for a bit longer than we originally planned.”  
“EH? Why so?” He sighed before replying-  
“To tell you truthfully, I found out that some elders are joining hands to launch a coup against us. I will be dealing with them. But I want both you and Taemin out of harm’s way. You will be safe in Dokkam. I will call Minho after this and explain him the same. He will keep you safe.”  
“I do not need my brother’s protection! I will leave Taemin here for his safety. Kibum can help look after him. But no way will I stay here and leave you alone there to face this problem!”  
“Jonghyun…..”  
“No Jinki….we are equal, than why do you want to fight these battles alone? Did we not promise to face each and every problem hand in hand? Or did you forget our vows already?” Resigning, he said,  
“Okay….but please be careful on your way back. I would never forgive myself if you get hurt on my account again….”  
“I will….I will go and talk to both Minho and Kibum now and be on my way back as soon as I can. Onew……”  
“Yes?”  
“Take care of yourself……”  
“You too love.” as we hanged up, I got out of my bed and went to search for Minho. Lucky for me I found Minho making his way to the garden where Kibum and Taemin were playing tag at the moment.  
“Minho! Kibum!” I called out to both of them as I made my way towards them. Instantly both of them looked up at me.  
“Mommyyyyyy!!!!” suddenly I was almost tackled to the ground by my ball of energy.  
“Taemin!” Kibum shouted as he made his way towards us. Seeing Kibum scrowling angrily, Taemin hid his face in my stomach.  
“It is alright Kibum, I am fine! And Tae it is not nice to tackle people like that. They can get hurt. You would not want that right?” He looked up with teary eyes and nodded. I picked him up and kissed his cheeks. He instantly snuggled in my neck. I gestured both Kibum and Minho to sit. As I settled on the couch with Taemin in my arms, Kibum decided to sit next to me with Minho taking the opposite couch.  
“Ehhh….I need a favour from you both….” I told them. They took a quick glance at each other before Kibum asked,   
“Favour? What kind of favour hyung?”  
“I want you to look after Taemin. I will have to go back to Hwasal without him.”

Before I could tell them more, I heard a cry come from my shoulder. As I pulled Taemin away, I saw him crying.  
“Baby….Why is my baby crying?”  
“Mommyyy…. Why leave Taemin?”  
“Oh baby! Mommy needs to go back home to help daddy. But you can stay with Uncle and Kibum and have fun!”  
“NO!! I go back wif Mommy!” Saying this he hugged me tight. I looked at them helplessly.   
“If Taemin leaves, Kibum will be so sad!” Kibum said as he hid his face in his hands, pretending to cry. Lifting his head from my shoulder Taemin leaned over Kibum as he patted his hand.  
“Kidum?” when he didn’t get any response he pulled out of my lap and crawled onto Kibum’s as he pulled at his hands while saying,  
“Kidum no sad! Taemin Stway!” hearing this Kibum stopped his fake crying and pulled Taemin in hug and kissed his cheek!  
“Awwww! Thank you Taemin! This makes me so happy!”  
“Hyung?” We both turned towards Minho. He was so silent that I almost forgot he was there.  
“Yes?”  
“What is the matter? You just came and now you are leaving suddenly. On top of that you are leaving Taemin here. Is everything fine back in Hwasal?” Sighing I looked at Minho. This is one of the reasons why Minho is such a great King. He is a good observer.  
“Truthfully it is not. Onew called me a while ago. He wanted me and Taemin to stay here, as he found out that some of the elders are planning coup against him.”  
“What!!!! Hyung you cannot go back! It is not safe! I will call Jinki hyung and see if he needs any help. You and Taemin are staying here!” as he got up to act on what he just said I caught his arm.  
“Minho-ya….I am really thankful for all your concerns. But I cannot take you up on that offer. Please keep Taemin safe for us. At the moment, my place is next to my mate.”  
“Hyung, for once, Minho is right! You are not well; you cannot go back in your condition. Not when it’s so risky!” Kibum interrupted. I smiled at him to reassure him as I said,  
“Thank you Kibum, but I need to go back and help my mate. It is not just his fight but ours together! Do not worry about me, I shall be careful. Just help me look after Taemin please.”  
“Do not worry about him hyung, I will look after him well. Please be careful and take care of yourself!”  
“I will…..” I patted his back to reassure him, before turning to Taemin. I took him in my arms while kissing his cheeks,  
“Baby….promise you will be good for Kibum and Uncle Minho. And you will listen to them well.”  
“I powmise Mommyyy!!!” We sealed our promise by linking our pinkies before I kissed him and handed him back to Kibum.  
“Let me at least send a troop with you hyung….Please…..for my peace of mind!” Minho pleaded  
“Okay.....but I need to leave soon.”   
“Okay, I will have them ready by the time you pack your luggage. Also hyung, promise you will call if you need any help!”  
“I will Minho, I promise.” Suddenly he pulled me in a hug. As I patted his back to reassure him, I felt him tighten his arms around me. I could see Kibum smiling softy over his shoulder.  
“Be safe hyung….” I heard my brother whisper.


	13. Chapter 12!

Minho’s POV

“…..okay keep me posted if you need any help, and please take care of Jonghyun hyung. Yes, yes I will let you go now. Take care hyung.” I said my goodbyes to Jinki hyung before hanging up. As I pocketed my phone, I heard a loud wail pierce through the air. Rushing, I made my way to Kibum’s room. When I entered the room, Taemin was sitting on the window with his little arms folded over his chest, giving everyone his back.

“Taemin……baby, come on you need to eat, please come down!” I could hear Kibum plead. He was holding a plate filled with rice and meat.

“NO! I wan Mommyyy!!!! I no weat!” He cried. A look of helplessness took over Kibum’s face. I silently made my over to him as I laid a hand on his shoulder. As he looked over his shoulder, our gaze met for a second before I moved towards Taemin.

“How can all of you treat him like this? He is the Crown Prince! He can punish all of you! Kibum, do you want him to punish you? He can kick you out of the palace! You should not anger Prince Taemin!” I could see him looking over his shoulder sneakily. When I reach him, I purposely kneeled before him and spoke,

“My Prince, how would you like me to punish these criminals? They have wronged you terribly. I shall punish them on your behalf. Shall we start with Kibum?” turning around I addressed the next words to Kibum, “Kibum, you are been punished for making the Prince shed tears. Your punishment is 10 sit ups!” I couldn’t help but smirk at him. He glared a bit but still came over towards Taemin and played along-

“My Prince! Please forgive me for my mistakes. I shall carry out my punishment now!” Saying this, he started carrying out his punishment. I could see Taemin turn around closely as he watched Kibum. I must say, Kibum is a good actor, he groaned and huffed in all the right places, pretending to be tired as he did sit ups. Suddenly, we heard a little chuckle come from our prince as he clapped his little hands. Seeing him happy again, we couldn’t stop smiling! Signalling Kibum to get the food, I picked Taemin up and sat him on my lap. Kibum brought over the plate and we started our distraction/feeding mission together.

“Prince Taemin would you like me to feed you?” Kibum said guesturing at me to butt in too.

“Yes you should feed Prince Taemin! He needs to eat a lot so he can grow up and become a strong King! Right my Prince?” I asked Taemin.

“YESSSS!!!!” and that is how we spent the next half an hour feeding Taemin.

“Uwncle!”

“Yes?”

“Mommyyy….I wan Mommyyyy” he said sniffling a bit. Sighing, I looked at Kibum, he looked at me and shrugged his shoulder. This is not going anywhere, what do we do? I hope hyung made it back safely. Why has he not called yet?

“Would Prince Taemin like to visit the carnival?” I asked him, suddenly remembering the carnival invitation that I received earlier.

“Cawiwal?”

“Yes! Carnival…..it has lots of games, food and is fun! Would you like to go with Uncle?”

“Fwun? Yesssss…..Taemin go….” Suddenly he leaned towards Kibum and held his hand swinging it lightly as he said “Kidum go….Cawiwal”

“Ehhhh….why do you not go with Uncle Hmmm?” he asked nervously.

“NO KIDUM GO CAWIWAL WIF TAEMIN!!!!!”  Taemin started crying again. Kibum looked scared, but still nodded to Taemin.

“Okay Okay…..Please do not cry! I will come along” instantly smiling Taemin left my arms to go to Kibum.

“Get ready I shall meet you at the front door in half an hour. And if you do not mind, could you help Taemin too?” I asked Kibum who just nodded.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Minho’s POV continued~

“Uwncleeee!!!!!” Turning around I found Taemin running towards me followed by Kibum. He was dressed up casually in ripped jeans paired with black T-shirt. He had pulled a checkered knit jacket over it. As Taemin dashed towards me, I picked him up spinning him a little.

“Ready to go Tae?”

“YESSSS!”

“Good, let us get in then!” I gestured towards the passenger seat for Kibum to get in as I buckled Taemin in his car seat at the back.  I got in the driver’s seat and pulled out of the palace gate, nodding to the guards as we passed.

“Are we not taking a driver?” Kibum asked from beside me.

“I prefer to driver myself.”

“Uwncle!”

“Yes Tae?”

“Taemin divive too!!” we both could not help but chuckle.

“Yes when you grow tall you can drive. But for that you need to eat a lot and grow tall!”

The journey to the carnival was filled with Taemin’s chatter. Sometimes I forget how curious he is. It makes me happy that he was able to survive. His presence has changed Jonghyun hyung so much. A change for the better. As we pulled in the parking lot, I let both out them climb out before parking the car in the reserved parking spot. I had called the Carnival and informed them about our impending arrival. As we made our way in, the person in charge of the carnival came to greet us.

“Your Majesty! Welcome!  Welcome! It’s our pleasure that we are graced with your presence!”

“I hope you had great shows in Dokkam?”

“Yes Your Majesty, we had great shows. I hope you enjoy your time as well. If I may say so His Grace is very beautiful and so is the little Prince!” He said as his eyes drifted behind me to Kibum who was carrying Taemin.

“He is not my husband, and that is my nephew, my older brother’s son.”

“Ah! Please forgive me!” he said hastily, apologising profusely.

“Do not worry as no harm was done. Now, if you excuse us, we would like to check out the Carnival. Our little prince is getting impatient.”

“Yes Yes….Please enjoy yourself!” Gesturing Kibum to follow me, we made our way in. Kibum let Taemin down, as he started squirming.

“Taemin do not run!” Seeing Kibum run after Taemin like a mother hen brought a giddy feeling in my heart.

We went around checking different activities. After eating some snacks, we ended up walking around.

“Would you like to try that Tae?” I asked him pointing towards haunted house.

“YESSS!!!!” He replied excitedly.

“Ehhhhh…..” Turning around at the sound, I saw Kibum looking a bit pale as he stared at the haunted house with barely concealed dismay.

“Are you alright?”

Nodding, he said,

“Why don’t you take Taemin with you? I will wait here….”

“Are you scared by any chance?” I asked him.

“NO! Ehhhh I just do not feel like coming in!”

“You can tell me if you are scared, it is fine…..”

“I’M NOT SCARED!” he interrupted, but before I could reply, Taemin interrupted,

“Uwncle! Kidum! No Fwigt! Kidum come!” he said as he held Kidum’s , no, Kibum’s hand and pulled him towards the entrance. No amount of refusal from Kibum changed his decision. Finally giving in, he let Taemin drag him in.

As we entered the dark house, a blast of air on our ankles greeted us. It was so sudden that both Taemin and Kibum screamed at the top of their voice and ran back towards me clinging on to me from both sides! Taemin started crying. I squatted down and picked him up, as I rocked him to console him.

“Do not cry Taemin, Uncle has got you! Did it scare you?” he lifted his little face from my shoulder and nodded. Tears ran from his eyes.

“Do not cry! I will protect you okay?” he nodded, as he laid his head on my shoulder hiding his face in my neck. Turning around, l looked at Kibum. He had a death grip on my arm as he looked around as if waiting for something to attack him suddenly.

“Are you alright?” he was startled hearing me speak suddenly, but when he looked at me, my heart clenched in my chest. He had fear written over his face. I pulled him towards me, tucking him to my side as I held his shoulders.

“Do not fear, I will protect you. No harm will come to you when you are with me.” He nodded his head with tears in his eyes. It took us some time to complete the course and exit. The funny thing was, halfway through the maze, Taemin lost his fear and whenever a ‘ghost’ came out to scare us, he would laugh and say ‘Hi!’ !!!! This child never stops managing to surprise me! Now Kibum on the other hand absolutely did not let go of my arm and every time someone popped out, his shrill scream would ring out loud! By now, the entire Dokkam must have heard him!

 As we made out, we found a bench and settled down to rest.

“How about we go and play some games? How do you like that Tae?” I patted his back to see if he was fine?

“ Scwarryyy!? Boo!?” he asked excitedly! Aaah, this kid!

“No baby.....it would not be scary. It will be fun! Should we try?” when I got a nod, I turned to Kibum to see if he was fine with the idea. He was leaning with his eyes closed. His fists were tightened over his knees. I grabbed his hand in mine as I rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand. Opening his eyes, he looked at me with shock.

“I’m sorry….we should have not gone there. Are you alright now?” I expected a nod but he sighed and replied,

“I…I’m fine…..can we not talk about it please?”

“Sure, how about if we play some game? Are you up for it?”

“Ehh…okay”

We made our way towards the gaming stalls. We let Taemin play some kids’ games as we stood and watched. That’s when a colourful stall caught my eye.

“Taemin-ah come here.” I called him over. When he came running, I picked him up and pointed towards the stall as I asked him,

“Should we try our luck and see if we can get some gifts?”

“YESSS!!! Gwif!  Taemin wan Gwif!!!”

“Okay! Let’s go win some! Kibum, come.” I called out to him as we made our way to the stall. The stall owner seemed shocked seeing me there-

“Your Majesty! What a pleasant surprise! Welcome to my humble stall.”  He greeted, bowing to us.

“Thank you! We will like to try our hand at these shooting games.”

“Sure Your Majesty!” he said as he handed me the gun. Positioning the gun, I looked at Taemin

“What would you like Tae?”  He stood on his tippy toes to look over the counter and pointed at a stuffed Bunny.

“TWAT! UWNCEL TWAT”

“Okay…..” I aimed the gun in the centre and shot hitting it right in the centre.

“Congratulations Your Majesy! That was a marvellous shot!” he said as he handed Taemin the stuffed bunny.

“Uwncle…..Taemin wan!” he said as he pointed to a stuffed puppy.

“Okay” bang and the puppy was given to him as I hit the same spot.

“Yeppieee!!! Uwncel…..cee….Daddy! Mommy!” he said as he pointed towards bunny referring to it as his Dad and towards the Puppy calling it his Mom. I heard a soft chuckle and turned to see Kibum smiling at Taemin with loving eyes.

“What would you like?” I asked him

“Pardon?” he seemed shocked.

“What would you like me to win for you?”

“Ehhh….anything is fine. You do not have to…..”

“I want to.” I said as I took my aim again. This time when I hit the spot, the owner came towards us and asked,

“What would you like this time Your Majesty?”

“That….That fox.” Nodding, he handed the fox to me.

“Here.” I handed it out to Kibum.

“Fox?”

“Well…..it kind of looks like you….I mean your eyes…….” I trailed off embarrassed. I do not wish to offend him. When he started laughing, I could help but stare at him in shock.

“If that’s the case, let me win something as well.” he said as he picked the gun to try. I could not stop myself from chuckling when he missed by miles.

“Let me help you.” I said as I held his hand from behind, helping him correct his posture. Having him so close was stirring all those emotions in me that I thought were dead. He seemed so focused, but when I did not help him shoot he turned towards me. Our faces were inches apart, out breath mingled. We stared deep in each other’s eyes, lost to the world.

“Uwncle! Kidum!” Startled, we turned towards Taemin.

“Taemin Huwngry!”

“Okay! We are almost done….” I turned towards the target and pressed the trigger, helping Kibum shoot the target in the perfect centre. Springing apart we pretended as if nothing went by just a second ago.

“I want that….” He said pointing towards a big eyed frog. When he got the frog he turned and handed it to me.

“Seriously! A frog!”

“Well….what can I say…..?”

“Thank you…” I said as I took the frog from him. I couldn’t help but smile.

We settled down to eat after getting some snacks. Kibum sat next to Taemin and fed him.

“Taemin-ah! You are making a mess!” he said as he wiped the sauce from Taemin’s face with a handkerchief. Taemin blinked sleepily as he leaned in towards Kibum.

“Are you sleepy?” he said patting his hair. Shaking his head Taemin pointed at something behind our back and he said-

“Taemin wan go twere…..” we both turn to check what he was point. Giant Wheel!

“Would you not be scared?” I asked him.

“NO! Pweety up!” he said trying to tell us that the sight was pretty from up.

“And how do you know that?” Kibum asked him, chuckling.

“Daddy….Mommy twake Taemin twere!” he told us as he jumped on the chair.

“Okay Okay we’ll ride the wheel. But after that we will call it a day okay?” Nodding, he jumped down and started pulling our hands.

“Cwome! Cwome!”

“Ehh….would you mind taking him alone? I do not do well with heights….”

“Well….”

“No Kidum! Cwome….Pweety!!!!”  Taemin started stomping his feet.

“Okay Okay…..I will come…” saying this Kibum stood up from his chair.

“Are you sure…..I can take him alone.”

“No it’s fine…le…let’s just get this done.” Nodding, we went to towards the wheel. The sun was starting to set, painting the sky in a pretty orange glow. As we rode up, I must say the sight was pretty breath-taking. I had Taemin on my lap so he could stare out of the small window. He kept pointing at different things that caught his attention. As we reached the peak, our small cart suddenly jerked and came to a stop. Kibum clinged to me as a squeal left him. I quickly pulled him towards me and held him. He looked at me. He looked ethereal with a soft orange halo in the background. As we stared at each other, my eyes drifted towards his lips. Those soft pink cupid bow lips, that once willing opened for me looked so tempting that I could not help but lean towards him. Suddenly with a jerk our cart started moving again and like a broken spell we sprang apart. Clearing our throat, we looked away.

“Uwncel Kwiss Kidum!” his statement came as a shock as we started stuttering a little.

“What?”

“Daddy Kwiss Mommy win Beel! Uwncle Kwiss Kidum!”

“Ehh…Taemin, your parents are married! They can do stuff like that, we are not married, we cannot do stuff like this” Kibum tried to explain.

“Mwarried?”

“Yes, we are not married!”

“Uwncle! Mwarry Kidum! Twen Uwncle kwiss Kidum!”

“TAEMIN!” seeing both of them bantering over a kiss was pretty cute! A yawn left Taemin as he leaned in my chest. Fighting with Kibum must have tired him out. I patted his back to help me drift off to dreamland. As the cart came to a stop, we both got out. Silence took over us as we made it to the parking lot. Just when I was about to open the back door to set Taemin in his car seat, Kibum interrupted.

“Let me hold him, he would not be comfortable in the car seat.” Nodding I let him get in before handing Taemin over. He let Taemin lay his head over his chest as he kept patting his back. We drove back in silence. As we pulled up at the palace, I got down first and went towards his door to help him with Taemin.

As he got out he held his hands towards me asking to hand him Taemin back.

“I will keep him with me. I do not want him to wake up at night and cry for his mom.” Nodding, I handed Taemin back. As I turned to get the rest of the stuff we bought out, I heard him call out to me.

“Minho”

“Yes”

“Thank you”

“For what?”

“For today….I had fun…..” he said with a light blush on this face. Quickly turning, he left with quick steps.

A smile took over my lips as his words finally registered!


	14. Chapter 13!

Minho’ s POV

As I made my way towards Kibum’s room, I could not help but feel guilty. Taemin is my responsibility, but with so many official matters coming up, I could not help but ignore my responsibility. I am thankful to Kibum for looking after Taemin.

As I entered his room, I found it empty. Just as I was about to turn and exit, I heard some giggling coming from the ensuite bathroom. Making my way towards it, I peeped in to check. The scene before my eyes was very adorable! Taemin was sitting in the tub splashing around as Kibum tried to wash him!

“Yah Taemin! Stop splashing, you are making me wet!” I could not help but laugh hearing them. If someone was to walk in on this scene, it would look to them like a mother was scolding her naughty son for making mess! Kibum would make a very loving yet strict mother someday!

My laughter must have alerted them of my presence, as a cute yell followed soon after.

“Uwncleee!!!!”

There was no point in hiding now. Pushing the door, I walked in, making sure not to step on any wet patches on the floor.

“Is our Crown Prince having his royal bath now?”

“Yessss!!!  I haf Buddlee too!!!!!” he said, splashing around to make his point.

“Yahhh!! Taemin!” Kibum’s scolding was met with more giggles.

Suddenly, I wanted to be a part of this homely scene.

 

Kibum’s POV

As I tired holding on to this wiggly baby, another pair of hands joined mine in the tub. There, sitting next to me with his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows was Minho.

“Wh…what are you doing?” I asked him

“Helping you bathe him.” he said as his eye twinkled with mischief.

“Bu..but your shirt…..”

“It’s just a shirt Kibum….” He said smiling as he turned towards Taemin.

“Well then My Prince, shall we start by washing your hair now?” he said as he asked Taemin for his permission, getting a giggle from him.

“Yes!!”

 

Suddenly my nose was filled with a very musky scent. Looking up, I found Minho leaning over me. What the hell is he doing??? In front of the baby that too!!!!

“Is this the shampoo you were going to use?” he asked, suddenly waving a bottle of baby shampoo in front of my face.

Huh! Shampoo??? Kibum-ah! He was just grabbing shampoo!!!

“Kibum?”

“Huh! Oh yes….this is it!”

Nodding he squeezed a generous amount on his palm.

“Eh Yah! Not so much!” I quickly grabbed his palm to scoop some out, transferring it back to the bottle.

“Eh…sorry…..”

“Have you ever done this before?” I saw him look away as his cheeks coloured up a bit.

“Ehh….not exactly….” I could not help but chuckle at his awkwardness.

“Well then just follow my lead. Here, rub your hands together like this….” I told him as I grabbed his palms to show him how to lather the shampoo. When it was foamy enough, I turned towards Taemin.

“Taemin….baby close your eyes okay?”

“Wokay!” he cutely replied as he shut his eye with his palm.

“Kidum?”

“Yes Tae?” I inquired as I pour some water over his hair lightly.

“Kidum Kwiss Uwncle nwow?”

“What???!”  He removed his palms from his eyes as he looked towards us with mischief.

“Daddy twell Tae twof cwole wyes ten kwiss Mommy! Kidum Tae cwole wyes! Kidum Kwiss Uwncle?”

Aish this kid!!!! What all has he seen his parents do?! Just what all do his parents do in front of him???

“No, we are not kissing. I told you right, only married couple like your parents do this. We are not married! Now close your eye or you will get soap in your eyes!” I huffed, to which he giggled but covered his eyes again. Turning to my left, I saw Minho with that twinkle in his eyes again.

“WHAT??”

“Nothing….” He said smirking. Even though I have not met Jonghyun hyung’s husband, but I feel like Taemin takes too much after his Uncle.

“Stop smirking and soap his hair! If you are going to be here, then at least be useful!”

“Yes Your Grace!” he replied as he started soaping Tae’s hair.

“Taemin-ah! ‘His Grace’ KIDUM is angry! We had better not anger him more!” I heard him whisper to Taemin, and both of them shushed each other while giggling!

“Yah! What are you both conspiring there?”

“Nothing” “Nowing” both replied together with more giggles. Aish! As I stood there I could not help but notice how gentle Minho was with Taemin. He would make a great father someday! Kim Kibum what are you even thinking?! This has got nothing to do with you! You need to think of ways to get yourself out of here! My babies are still in day care! How come no one has looked for me yet?! Why did Woohyun not file a missing person complaint yet? Ehhh!!!! Why am I being so domestic and not trying to leave?!!!

“bum…Kibum…”

“KIDUM!!”

“Ehh….what?” I was startle hearing Tae yell.

“I am done washing his hair…..what do I do now?” he looked at me with that unsure gaze.

 “Did you rinse it?”

“Yes I did.”

“Okay….here, take this soap and do the exact same with the rest of his body. I will get some towels and his clothes out till then.”

“Okay….”

As I made my way out, I could not help but sigh. Here I am, being all domestic and forgetting that I still need to find my way out. Realisation hit me when I understood that I had not been thinking of leaving for the past few days. Was it because Jonghyun  hyung trusted me with Taemin while he was leaving or….????

No! It was definitely Taemin! Yes, Kibum it was Taemin! You know Minho cannot look after him, hence you are helping! Making a resolution to myself that I will focus on leaving now, I made my way in with the towel.

Both of them were having fun splashing around. Aish! These kids!

“Yah! You are making a mess!” I scolded both of them. That is when everything went spiralling. Just as I took a step towards them, Minho stood up and slipped, taking me down with him. As we crashed on the floor, I felt a pair of usually straight soft warm lips on my own. A pair of big doe eyes stared at me. Everything became a blur as I could hear my own heart beat paired with another in my ears.

“Uwncle! Kidum! Mwarry!! Yepieeee!!!” Hearing Taemin’s excited scream brought all the effect to an end. Both of us pulled apart, but as he tried to get up, he slipped back again falling on me. A whine left my mouth as his weight came crashing on my chest. Holding on to the edge of the tub, he stood up, lending me a hand to pull myself up.

“I apologise Kibum….” he apologised as he kept holding my hand.

“It…It’s alright….” I said as I pulled my hand back.

“Uwncle Mwarry Kidum!” this startled us as we turned towards him.

“What??”

“Uwncle! Kidum! Kwiss….Mwarry…..Yepieee!”

“EHH!!! NO!  It does not work this way! Aish! You! Let’s get you out of that tub now! And you, go change out of those wet clothes!” I picked Tae out of the tub and wrapped him in a big towel as I told Minho to get changed. I took Tae back to my room to put him in some clothes and probably change my own too.

Minho’s POV

That….That was awkward! I absolutely must have a word with Jinki hyung! What is he even letting Taemin see?! That kid is too curious for his own good! As I got changed, I decided to see if Kibum needs any help with Taemin. I have been taking advantage of his goodwill far too much. He needs his rest as well, and with Taemin being a ball of energy, it is not going to be possible. When I made it to their room, I saw a maid cleaning the mess we made, but no Kibum or Taemin.

“Where did Kibum and Taemin go?”

“Your Majesty! Master Kibum took the Prince to the kitchen. The Prince insisted that Master Kibum cook for him like His Grace does.”

“I see…” I turned and made my way towards the royal kitchen. Taemin was standing on a chair next to Kibum as he stirred something on the stove.

“Taemin-ah! Could you please get down from there, everything is hot over here. You could get hurt baby!”

“Kidum! Taemin cee!”

“Okay, okay! But do not bend over the stove please!”

 I cleared my throat to get their attention. Both of them turned to check who it was.

“Uwncle! Come! Kidum cwook faw mwe wike Mommy!” Taemin squealed excitedly. I made my way over to them standing on Taemin’s other side to see what was being made.

“Tae be careful! What are you making?” I asked Kibum. He glanced at me from under his eyelashes before turning to his dish as he replied,

“Chicken stew”

“Do you need some help?”  He must have not expected me offering help, as he seemed shocked.

“Do you even know how to cook?”

“Ehhh… well you could guide me…” Sighing, he replied

“Okay….why don’t you try to make rice then. It’s over there. Measure a cup and a half in that pot.” He pointed over to the counter where he had set up a bag of rice and a pot.

“Mwe Mwe! Taemin Hwelp too!” both of us looked at Tae and gulped. No offence to both Jonghyun hyung and Jinki hyung but as cute as their son was, he was a recipe for disaster!

“Ehh….Prince Taemin, why don’t you watch over your Uncle and see if he does it well?” Kibum told him.

“Wokay!” He squealed excitedly. I helped him down from his chair and picked him up to place him on the counter to watch. After I was done measuring the rice in the pot, with lots of prompting from Tae, I took the pot to Kibum.

“Is this fine?”

“Yes! Now wash the rice till the water runs clear, then put your hand and fill the water till it reaches this level.” he said as he demonstrated for me.

It took me a while with Taemin wanting to help to complete this task.

(“Uwancle! Put swop inn!!!”

“No Taemin! We are washing rice! Not clothes! No soap!”

“Now swop???”

“No….”

“Ohhh…..”)

 Then, Kibum took the pot from me to put it in the rice cooker.

“Take a seat; I’ll get the remaining things done.” Nodding, I took Tae with me and sat at the table, watching Kibum scurrying around, completing his dishes.

“Uwncle!”

“Yes Tae?” I turned my attention to him while patting his hair.

“Uwncle Mwarry Kidum?” Will he ever drop this topic???!

“No Tae, I did not marry Kibum.”

“Wai???”

“What do you mean why?”

“Uwncle Kwiss Kidum! Tae cee! Daddy Kwiss Mommy! Kidum tell Daddy Mwarry Mommy! Uwncle Kwiss Kidum! Wai Uwncle no Mwarry Kidum???” Sighing, I pulled him towards me and pinched his cheeks.

“Do you want me to marry Kibum?”

“Yesss!!!  Tae wike Kidum! Kidum Pweety wike Mommy!” he said giggling.

“What are you both talking about?” Kibum said with his hands on his hips. Huh. Tae definitely got both the ‘pretty’ and ‘like mommy’ part right.

“Nothing!!” I told him as I made a shushing motion to Taemin, who copied it back.

“Well, if you say so! Dinner is ready, let’s eat!” he said as he served the food. Handing me a plate, he propped a high chair next to his chair and picked Taemin and sat him in it.

“Come on, open up Tae!” he said as he scoped a spoonful of rice and stew and blew on it, cooling it down before feeding Tae.

“How is it?”  He asked Tae who squealed with stuffed mouth!

“Wyum Wyum!!!” both of us could not help but laugh at his cuteness!

I scooped a bit of rice from my plate and ate it, savouring the spicy flavour!

“How is it?” Kibum asked me as he stared at me.

“It’s delicious! It has been a while since I ate something this tasty! Reminds me of the time when you cooked for me in our dorm room!” I smiled at him, complimenting his cooking skills and reminiscing about out past.

Clearing his throat a bit, he looked away with a blush painting his cheeks as he said-

“I’m glad you liked it!”

“It is the absolute best! But would it not be too spicy for Tae?” I inquired as I looked at Tae who was chomping it down without any trouble.

“Ehhh….I removed a portion of it before spicing it up.”

“That is very considerate of you. Thank you”

“There is nothing to thank for!”

“Kidum! Ahhh!!” Tae opened his mouth like a hungry baby bird when Kibum stopped feeding him.

“Here.” I held out a spoonful of rice and stew in front of Kibum’s mouth.

“What?”

“You are busy feeding Tae, by the time you will be done, your own food will become too cold to eat. Let me help you. Come on open up!” Blushing a bit, he opened his mouth to take in the food.

“Uwncle! Tae too!” He said as he grabbed the spoon and scooped messily from my plate and held it out in front of my mouth. I opened my mouth only for him to jam the spoon way back into my throat, successfully choking me. I started coughing as the food went down the wrong pipe!

“Tae! You do not jab someone like that!” Kibum scolded him as he stood up and got a glass of water.

“Here.” he held the glass to my mouth to help me drink as he patted my back. When I was able to get my breath back, I looked at him as he stared down at me with those worried feline eyes.

“Thank you.” I whispered.

“Are you alright?”

“Ehhh….yes now I am.”

“Uwncle Sowwy!” we heard a soft sniffle from our side. Taemin sat there with big tears rolling from his eyes as he sniffled.

“It is fine Tae! I am fine. But remember to not do that again okay?”

He nodded as he stared down.  Sighing, Kibum went to him as he picked him up in his arms and kissed his tears away.

“Taemin-ah! Do not cry, it is fine. But you do not want to hurt your uncle or anyone right! That is not what a prince is supposed to do. You are supposed to protect people like how your uncle does. And probably how your father does to. Promise you will not do something like this again!”

“Pwomise!” both of them linked their pinkies together.

“Okay let’s sit down and eat!”

After we were done eating, I helped Kibum clear everything. Our combined efforts made the work finish quickly.

“Why do we not sit down and watch some movie? Would you like that Tae?”          

“Yess!!”

“Why do you not go and set up the movie with Tae, I will get us some dessert till then.”

Nodding I picked up Tae and made our way to the entertainment room.

“What would you like to watch Tae?”

“Awimal!”

“Okay, let me put something with Animals on.” Just then Kibum came, holding a tray with some fruits topped with jello. Seeing Kibum, something came to me, something I forgot.

“I will be right back.” I told them, leaving both of them alone.

When I got back, both of them had settled down on the couch, cuddling together. The movie was already playing on the TV. Taemin was tightly holding on to his bowl of dessert, spooning some in his little mouth from time to time.

“Kibum.” I called out to get his attention. Hearing my voice, he lifted his head from top of Tae and said-

“Yes?”

“I have got you a surprise.”

“Surprise?”

“Yes!” saying this, I let go of the leash that I was holding. Two barks followed as two toy poodles made a dash towards their owner.

“Oh God! Comme de! Garcon! My babies…..I missed you!!!” he said as he petted their hair and kissed them both.

“Doddieee!!!” Tae squealed dropping his bowl on the couch as he scrambled to get to the dogs.

“Tae, come meet Comme de and Garcon!”

“Kidum! Doddieee!”

“Yes they are my babies!”

“Wike Taemin!”

“Haha! Yes like you!” 

As Tae played with the puppies, Kibum approached me,

“Thank you Minho! Thank you so much! They mean so much to me! I was so worried about them! But how did you get them?”

“I got someone to pick them up from their pet care centre.”

“Well thank you again…”

“I hope now you can rest peacefully.”

“Well…..”

“Hahahaha!!!”

We both turned to see Taeming rolling on the floor with the puppies and could not help but laugh at the scene.


	15. Chapter 14!

Kibum’s POV

“Taemin-ah do not run! You will trip and hurt yourself!” I called out to him as he ran around the garden playing with Comme de and Garcon. The relief I felt when I saw them could not be described in words. I missed them a lot. Having both of them here was a blessing! They helped distract Taemin, who hadn’t cried out for his mom since their arrival last night.

 Currently I was letting them play with Taemin in the garden as I sat on the couch watching over them. I decided to let them play some more before taking them in for some lunch. As I sat there, my thoughts drifted to Minho and his bond with Taemin. I must say he knows how to pamper his nephew. Somehow, he seems like a complete different person when he is with Taemin or for that matter even with Jonghyun hyung. He hasn’t shown his soft side before this. Well he did five years ago, but now, all he does is behave rudely! I couldn’t help but pout as his behaviour towards Taemin kept foreshadowing his behaviour towards me. Why can’t he be this nice to me too?

As I was having this internal battle, I felt a shadow fall over me. When I glanced up, I saw a beautiful lady standing in front of me. She was dressed smartly in a royal blue gown.  
“Ehhh….Yes?”

“Now who could you be?” she asked me. What do I even say!!!!

“Gammaaa!!!!!! Gamma wis whiere!!!!!”

“Gamma!!!!” Suddenly Taemin screamed and ran towards us, almost tackling the pretty lady; who in turn picked him up and kept kissing his cheeks and cooing at him.

“My Baby….look at you! You have grown to be a fine man!”

“Gamma! I Pwince!” Taemin said cutely, pointing at himself.

Laughing she replied,

“Of course My Handsome Prince!” Then she turned back to look at me as she raised her eyebrows,

“I did not catch your introduction young man.”

“Ehhh….” But before I could reply Taemin cut in-

“Gamma! My fwend Kidum!” as he pointed to me.

“My name is Kibum! I…I’m Minho’s acquaintance”

“Acquaintance? What kind of acquaintance?” she asked me suspiciously.

“I knew him from college, when he studied in New York-”

“Gamma! Kidum Uwncle Mwarry! Mwarry Mwarry Mwarry!!!!! Taemin twere!!!!” NO! Taemin what are you babbling!! I screamed internally!!!

“Huh! Marry?!” her piercing gaze was back on me! Chuckling nervously, I replied,

“No! We are just acquaintance….somewhat friends! Yes!”

“I see! Nice to meet you! I am Minho’s mother…..my name is Lee Ha-eun.” she introduced, bowing a bit. I bowed in return as I stuttered,

“L...Lee? I thought Minho’s last name was Choi?”

“Yes it is, I remarried three years ago, hence my last name now is Lee.” she politely smiled.

“Oh! I’m sorry for the intrusion. It's just….”

“Strange! I know!” laughing she guestured for me to take a seat. Then she turned her attention to Tae who for some reason was being very quiet.

“Miniee-ah, where is your mom?”

“Mommy go hwome. Taeminiee stway!”

“Oh you stayed back without your mommy, aigoo my baby grew up!” 

“So Kibum ssi, do tell me a bit about yourself. Minho did not mention that he was entertaining a guest or I would have arrived sooner!” Oh God! What do I tell???? Entertaining guest??? More like entrapping ‘guest’! Wait!!! She is Minho’s mother! Remarried or not, that makes her the former queen! Queen mother or something doesn’t it??? So she’s my way out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“Yeah so-“

“Gamma! Taemin twell!!!! Kidum wis Taemin’s fweind!!! Kidum pwotec Taemin fwom bwug!!!!! Kidum mwek gooood fwood wike Mommy!!!!!! Kidum bwat……bwat…..KIDUM SWAMPOOOO ME!!!!!!”

“Yes yes baby! I get it! Kibum is great! So, when did you arrive here Kibum ssi?”

“Gamma!!! Kidum twere witd Taemin!!!!! Wike Mommy!!!!!! Uwncle mwarry Kidum!!!!! Taemin swee!!!! Kidum twll Taemin wony married pwiple kwish! Uwncle kwish Kidum! Daddy kwish Mommy! Taemin swee!!! Oooooo!!!! Gamma! Taemin hear Mommy twak! Uwncle kwin….kwinnad…..kwinnap! Uwncle kwinnap Kidum!!!! Uwncle bwing Kidum’s puppy too!!!!!

Uwncle kwinnap Kidum awnd mwarry!!!!!” saying this, he started jumping like crazy, babbling at a mile!!!! Oh God!!!!!!!! This kid!!!!!!!!!!! JUST WHAT DOES HE SEE AND HEAR DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Queen’s POV

Kidnapped! Married?! Well son, looks like I have missed out a lot from your life. Kibum! Looks like an interesting person! And Jonghyun my puppy, we need to have a mother-son talk, what have you been teaching this kid?! He is too nosy for a four year old!

“Miniee-ah! Why don’t you go and play with the puppies? They seem to be missing you!” I told Taemin, putting him down.

“Wokay!!!” This ball of energy! I couldn’t help but chuckle, seeing him run away. Then I turned my attention on the silent boy next to me.

“So Kibum-ah, is it true? Did Minho really kidnapped you and is holding you hostage here?!”

“Ehh…..well….truth is….hmmm…” Kibum gulped.

“Aish! Let me apologise to you on behalf of my stupid son! I would not be justifying his actions, it is wrong from any and every point. Please forgive my son.” I bowed my upper torso.

“Ehhh….Please Your Majesty, you do not have to apologise. It’s….It’s alright…..We…. I mean Minho and I will work out these things…..” He whispered nervously.

“That is really kind of you. So Kibum-ah, did you get a chance to go around Dokkam or maybe know and meet people of Dokkam?”

“Ehhh….not exactly, but I did meet Jonghyun hyung before he left, leaving Taemin here.”

“Oh! You met our puppy! And thank you for taking care of Taemin! I know Minho took up the responsibility but all the official matters keep him on his toes.”

“I understand Your Majesty. I don’t mind helping with Taemin, till I’m here.” he said smiling nervously.

“Are you planning to leave soon?”

“Ehh…well….. I mean….”

“Would you mind if I tell you a story Kibum-ah?”

“St…story?”

“Yes, story about me and my family.”

“I…I’m all ears Your Majesty.” Chuckling I turned towards him and looking him in the eyes, I continued.

“I was born in a noble family. Growing up, I always dreamed of finding my mate and marrying him someday. It would be so nice to have my little family with my mate. But when I turned 22, my father betrothed me to the previous King. I convinced myself that it is fine, that I would come to love him. Sadly our marriage was political; he had found his mate in one of his concubines. I wanted to hate her, she was living the dream I always dreamed of. But I could not bring myself to hate her, she was physically very weak, but her warmth could touch and melt even the coldest heart! I found a friend, a sister in her. When she became pregnant, I was there by her side, and our puppy was born. We both raised him together. I still remember him running to me, calling me ‘Qwin Mowather’! I had to bear a child with the King for the kingdom, and that is how Minho was born. Both of them grew up being caring towards each other. They were attached at the hips,protecting each other. But it was like someone had casted a spell on our family. Five years ago, my puppy fell in love with Jinki, and took a bullet for him.” I felt my eyes tear up thinking about that hard time. Kibum silently stood up and sat next to me, not quite touching me but just being a comforting presence. He also handed me a tissue to dab my tears. Taking a deep breathe to compose myself, I continued,

“I felt so helpless back then. I lost Min-seo, the stress of seeing her son hurt was too much on her already weak health. My King could not bear the loss of his beloved mate and left soon after. I felt all alone, I felt powerless. I did not want to lose my Jonghyun too! His health was in danger; the bullet he took for Jinki was embedded quite close to his womb, causing his womb to bleed internally. We could not give him anaesthetics as it would harm the development of the foetus. My son suffered the pain of surgery without any help for his pain! His screams still ring in my ears! I did not want to lose my son too. What would have left of me then? We had contacted Minho and asked him to come back. It was terrible, Dokkam was in chaos. It had lost its King, its crown prince was pregnant and injured. Amidst all this, someone planned assassination of my son and his intended husband. Worry of losing his mate and pup had made Jinki ignorant of the impending danger that was lurking around his family. But call it luck, Minho made it back in time. He saw the assassins enter the palace and followed them. Stopping them in time. That night, even though my other son too took a bullet, I had never been more proud of them. They both stood for the protection of someone they loved.”

“My Minho took the responsibility of the crown, that night my baby truly turned into an adult. Seeing him maturely discuss and draw up a treaty with Jinki made the mother in me cry in happiness. Dokkam and Hwasal flourished under the combined command of Jinki and Minho. They strengthen each other, setting up a trade center, solely organised by the omegas of Hwasal, for which Jinki is still fighting, but it is a dream both of them have worked hard for. My puppy is of great help, being the omega leader of the centre! Similarly a military training base was set up for Dokkam to strengthen our defences. The Dokkam you see now is the fruit of hard work of all three of my sons!” I took his hand in mine before I addressed the next words to him.

“Kibum-ah, you know what made me happy? Above all, my son fought for my dream. A year after the King’s passing, I found my mate. He is a noble in Dokkam’s court. When Minho found about us, he asked me to choose what my heart told me to. It was not easy, I thought I would never be happy, but when I told Minho my wish, he fought against everyone who opposed and arranged my marriage with my mate! It has been three years now, that I am living my life happily!” I smiled reminiscing my journey. When I looked at him, he had a faraway expression on his face. I patted his hand to get his attention.

“My son is not a bad person at heart. He just has difficulty expressing it. Please try to understand his action as he is not a man of words. His actions towards his loved ones speak for him. I know he wronged you by bringing and keeping you here without you consent, but I assure you he did not mean to harm you. I do not know what he has in his mind or heart, but I am sure he likes you to have gone against his teaching to take such actions. Please give him a chance to explain it to you before you draw up any conclusions. Now I shall leave you to your thoughts and see to that naughty grandchild of mine! And please do not be embarrassed by his mouth! I will be having my puppy’s and Jinki’s ears for corrupting his innocence! God knows what else Taemin has seen!” I stood up, patting his hand before leaving to find Taemin and stop him from destroying anything else!


End file.
